Sombra de Equestria
by el marti
Summary: Las princesas an muerto, los elementos de la armonía an sido destruidos, equestria esta bajo el mando del gobernante mas perverso que se aya conocido. (Advertencia: este fic no es apto para cardíacos, si sufre de problemas de corazón por favor consulte a su medico antes de leer este fic."the marti studios" no se hace responsable de cualquier ataque cardiaco que sufran al leer)
1. introduccion

INTRODUCCION

En una ciudad devastada por la guerra, en un palacio derruido, en un calabozo, un prisionero viva sus instantes más dolorosos.

-¡Aahhh!- Gritaba por la inhumana (no sabía cómo decirlo en forma poni) tortura.

-¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que es todo lo que puedes soportar – dijo un voz femenina – Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Pinki pie, Rarity hasta la llorona de Fluttershy aguanto más que tú – decía burlándose.

-¿No vas a responder? Oh cierto olvide que cosí tu boca – con su magia toma las costuras de la boca del poni con una frialdad superior a la de sombra o Nightmare Moon se las arranco.

-¡Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito lleno de dolor mientras la sangre lo cubría.

-¿Mejor Shining Armor? – dijo en tono burlón al ex-príncipe del imperio de cristal.

-¿P…. por… que? – Dijo con una voz muy débi - ¡¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?!

-Simple porque eres lo único que se interpone en mi camino de dominación total – decía

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA, YO TE QUERIA, YO TE CUIDABA, YO TE AMABA! – decía Shining Armor.

-Hablas como Celestia, claro antes de que la matara – decía con una macabra sonrisa.

Shining Armor solo la miraba con desprecio.

-Por favor no me mires así, hermanito – era Twilight, princesa de Equestria y alumna de Celestia, quien se avía vuelto una alicornio tan alta como Celestia.

- dime valió la pena todo esto, perdiste a tus amigas, a tu maestra a tu hermano – decía a su malvada hermana.

-Sabes me rompes el corazón, tengo que hacer algo al respecto – ella solo tomo un cuchillo oxidado y lo clava como si nada en la entrepierna de su hermano.

-¡AAHHHHHH!

-Dime, donde están Cadance y tu hija Skyla y tal vez tenga compasión de ti y de ellas – decía con una macabra expresión en su cara.

Shining Armor solo escupe en el rostro de su hermana.

-Cómo quieres – Twilight toma una espada delgada y la clava en el corazón de su hermano. Shining Armor había murto a manos de su hermana.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1:

Luego de matar a su hermano mayor, a quien alguna vez amo y respeto. Twilight, ahora gobernante absoluta de Equestria, recorría los pasillos del palacio de canterlot junto a sus comandantes.

Twilight:- ¿Cuántos núcleos de resistencia quedan?

General 1:- Unos pocos majestad, estamos eliminando uno por uno.

Twilight:- ¿Y la población civil?

General 2:- todos los ponis de 18 años están siendo reclutados para sus fuerzas, en unos 2 años tendremos un ejército tan basto y experto como para destruir el reino grifo.

Twilight:- ¿2 años?

General 2:- Si señora.

Twilight:- Es mucho tiempo, reduzcan la edad de reclutamiento a 16 años.

General 2:- Está bien señora.

Twilight:- Bueno ya que Shining armor ya no será un estorbo manden a los death-hunters a buscar a Cadance y Skyla.

General 3:- ¿Señor está segura de que quiere usar a los death-hunters para eso?

General 1:- ¡Como te atreves a cuestionar a la emperatriz!

General 3:- Yo solo decía – fue interrumpido por Twilight.

Twilight:- No te preocupes, yo te respeto Aldrin, siempre has sido leal a mí – dijo con una sonrisa – Pero no me gusta que me contradigan, ¡GUARDIAS! – Dijo con una gran expresión de enfado en su rostro – llévenselo y ejecútenlo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

General Aldrin:- ¡NO SEÑORA, TENGA PIEDAD, TENGO 3 HIJAS BEBES QUE ALIMENTAR! ¡POR FAVOR! – Dijo tratando de que la emperatriz se apiadara de él. Pero no funciono ya que los guardias se lo llevaron mientras Twilight solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Twilight:- Tráiganme a sus hijas, podría convertirlas en grandes death-hunters.

General 4:- ¿Qué hacemos con la madre?

Twilight:- Mátenla – dijo como si no significara nada – pueden retirarse.

Generales:- A sus órdenes – dijeron al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia.

Twilight se dirigió a la sala del trono donde se sentó y contemplo a su nuevo imperio. De repente un pequeño alicornio color negro y crin azul oscuro, no tenía cutiemark aun. Entro galopando hacia Twilight

-Mami mami – decía el pequeño alicornio.

Twilight:- Darkdeath hijo mío, no deberías estar estudiando.

Darkdeath:- Ya termine mama.

Twilight:- Veamos. ¿Cuál es el mejor hechizo para matar a un dragón?

Darkdeath:- Dragonecus infernicus.

Twilight:- Bien, ahora ¿Con que hechizo puedes posesionar a un muerto?

Darkdeath:- Esqueleticus strike.

Twilight:- (sonriendo) bien parece que si has estado estudiando, ahora ve a los jardines y realiza 100 hechizos de la muerte.

Darkdeath:- Pero mama estoy cansado.

Twilight:- (irritada) no le discutas a tu madre.

Darkdeath:- Está bien – dijo cabizbajo.

Twilight:- Ve a los jardines y espera hay, en un momento iré con 100 esclavos para que practiques el hechizo.

Cuando el niño se retiró – Quizás debería mandarlo a que pasara tiempo con su padre – dijo pensativa – oh lo olvidaba, le arranque el corazón jeje, que olvidadiza soy – dijo con una macabra sonrisa mientras recordaba el momento en que asesino a su esposo.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí. Una cebra miraba con repulsión lo que alguna vez fue un próspero reino.

Zecora:- Twilight el momento de tu caída está por llegar, y cuando llegue espero que los dioses tenga misericordia de tu pútrida alma. (no se me ocurrió la forma de decirlo en rimas para Zecora)


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:

La gran emperatriz Twilight sparkle estaba sentada en el comedor real disfrutando una tranquila cena con su hijo Darkdeath.

Darkdeath:- Mama – dijo el príncipe tratando de llamar la atención de su madre.

Twilight:- Sí.

Darkdeath:- Estaba pensando si yo pudiera ir a una escuela normal.

Twilight:- ¿Normal? ¿Para qué? Aquí tienes a los mejores maestros privados.

Darkdeath:- Es que, me gustaría ir y hacer más amigos.

Twilight:- Cuantas veces debo explicártelo, la amistad es para los débiles y cobardes – dijo con frialdad – la amistad era lo que reprimía mis habilidades, no puedo permitir que desperdicies tu tiempo con la chusma que tenemos por súbditos. Ya tengo planes para ti.

Darkdeath:- Pero mama, no me gusta.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Twilight, si avía algo que no toleraba es que alguien se negara a hacer su voluntad, no importa que fuera su hijo.

Twilight:- (furiosa) ¡ME ESTAS CONTRADICIENDO A MI, A TU MADRE! – Dijo parándose de su haciendo y tomando a su hijo por la crin.

Darkdeath:- ¡MAMA, ME DUELE! – Dijo mientras soltaba muchas lágrimas por el dolor que su madre le estaba provocando.

Twilight:- ¡Y TE LO TIENES BIEN MERECIDO! ¡NO PUESDES IR EN MI CONTRA! ¡YA ESCOGI TÚ DESTINO, Y NO PUEDES PROTESTAR! ¡OH QUIERES TERMINAR COMO TU PADRE! – El pequeño alicornio se asustó mucho por la reacción de su madre.

Darkdeath:- ¡MAMI SUELTAME ME LASTIMAS! – Dijo llorando y gritando.

Twilight:- ¡ESTO TE DUELE! – Dijo arrojándolo al suelo e invocando un látigo de fuego con su magia - ¡QUE TAL ESTO! – Dijo golpeando a su propio hijo con un látigo de fuego.

Darkdeath:- ¡PARA POR FAVOR PARA! –Dijo llorando cada vez más fuerte.

Twilight:- ¡ERES (golpe) EL (golpe) MALDITO (golpe) PRINCIPE (golpe) DE (golpe) MI (golpe) IMPERIO! ¡NO PUEDES SER DEVIL (golpe), LOS DEVILES MUEREN! (golpe) ¡SE FUERTE! (golpe)

Darkdeath:- ¡Ahhhhh! – el grito de dolor del pequeño príncipe inundo no solo el palacio en reconstrucción sino también la destrozada ciudad. Haciendo que todos los habitantes lo escucharan y reconocieran esos gritos de dolor, pues no era la primera vez que escuchaban a su príncipe gritar así.

Luego de eso Twilight lleva arrastrando a su hijo y lo encierra en su cuarto – es tu castigo por cuestionarme, ahora reflexiona – Twilight solo cerró con llave la aviación y se fue como si no le importara para nada su hijo.

Darkdeath estaba temblando en el suelo, su espalda y sus alas están destrozadas por la cruel tortura.

Darkdeath:- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Repetía una y otra vez sin entender por qué su propia madre lo atormentaba así - ¿papi por qué tuviese que irte? – decía recordando a su querido padre, con quien lamentablemente no pudo pasar mucho tiempo antes de que muriera por una razón que el desconocía. Él no sabía que su madre asesino de forma horrible a su padre.

Bosque everfree:

Zecora estaba en una nueva casa ubicada en el centro del bosque para que las fuerzas de Twilight no la encontraran.

De pronto una yegua y una adolecente entraron

Zecora:- ¿consiguieron lo que les pedí?

-Sí – dijo la yegua.

-No fue tan difícil – dijo la adolecente.

Ambas miraron alrededor.

-¿Donde esta Shining armor? – pregunto la yegua adulta.

Zecora:- Lo capturaron – dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro.

Ambas se quedaron congeladas.

-P…..pa….papi – dijo la más joven.

Eran Cadance y Skyla, la esposa e hija de Shining armor.

Cadance:- N…no…no, imposible. Debemos ir a rescatarlo – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Zecora:- Me temo que ya es tarde para eso – dijo Zecora – mientras ustedes estaban en el imperio de cristal, él fue a ver a nuestro contacto en canterlot, pero lo descubrieron y luego exhibieron su cadáver en la plaza central – Zecora hizo una pausa – como lo siento.

Cadance:- Esa Twilight, como pudo convertirse en eso – dijo con una rabia inmensa.

De repente Skyla cae al piso y rompe en lágrimas – ¡Papi papi papi! – gritaba a los 4 vientos.

Cadance:- Tranquila mi niña ahora está en un mejor lugar.

Skyla:- ¡Pero no es justo porque el, porque el! ¡Él era bueno, amable, justo! ¡POR QUE TUVO QUE MORIR!

Zecora:- Al menos ya no tendrá que soportar este infierno, pero eso no importa ahora – ambas alicornios miraron a Zecora – nuestro deber es seguir adelante para que tu padre no haya muerto en vano – dijo muy seria – entréguenme el libro.

Cadance saco de su alforja un libro con tapa negra.

Zecora:- Bien aquí está el secreto, para salvar a Equestria.

**¿Qué les parece la historia les gusta? **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola soy Lightning del fic the Rainbow son y quisiera informarles que mi fic ha alcanzado las 1000 visitas y por eso quisiera agradecerles a ustedes mis fans.**

**Yo:- Disculpa Lightning pero son mis fans.**

**Lightning:- ¿A quien crees que vienen a ver? ¿A ti?**

**Yo:- No me provoques.**

**Lightning:- A si ¿qué me vas a hacer?**

**Yo:- Yo soy el que hace tu fic y creo que podría sacarte el protagonismo o incluso dejar de escribirlo.**

**Lightning:- No te atreverás.**

**Yo:- ¿quieres apostar? – interferencia**

**Lightning:- ¿Qué diablos pasa?**

**Se escucha una voz – Pronto Equestria será mía.**

**Lightning:- ¿Que fue eso?**

**Yo:- Tu archienemigo esta por aparecer.**

**Lightning:- ¿Quién es? **

**Yo:- No te lo diré, si lo hago no habrá historia que contar.**

**En fin les agradecemos su apoyo y sin nada más que decir este es el Marti despidiéndose. **

Capítulo 3:

Twilight estaba en una reunión con su consejo militar (desde que asumió el control, Equestria es gobernada por ella y una junta militar) hablaban sobre sus planes de expansión, conquistar el reino grifo, el imperio de los pegasos, la republica dragonica y muchas más naciones.

Twilight:- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar?

General 1:- Unos meses más para reunir las tropas suficientes.

Twilight:- De haber sabido que las fuerzas militares de Equestria estarían tan devastadas desde mi golpe de estado, habría hecho algo más sigiloso que destruir todas las ciudades para reconstruirlas desde cero.

Un poni de tierra color gris con melena negra, su cutiemark era un tubo de ensayo.

Pony: - Suprema lider

Twilight: - Ah doctor mark, digame ¿cómo van mis nuevos juguetitos?

Doc Mark:- Bien, aquí tengo todo un informe….

Twilight:- Muéstrame mis juguetes.

Doc Mark:- E….e…..está bien, pero no están terminados.

Twilight:- Solo muéstrame los progresos.

Doc Mark:- Como diga, sígame.

Twilight:- Caballeros, por favor síganme, les mostrare el arma para conquistar al mundo.

Twilight y sus generales siguieron al doctor Mark hasta una puerta de hacer custodiada por una docena de guardias. Los mismos permitieron el paso de la emperatriz y su consejo de militares.

En el centro de la aviación avía un enorme artefacto en forma de cigarro hecho de metal.

Doc Mark:- Como podrá ver, estamos a un par de meses de refinar huraño altamente explosivo y probaremos el misil la siguiente semana. (Entendieron que es)

Twilight:- ¿Y aproximadamente cuál será su poder destructivo?

Doc Mark:- Podremos acabar con la capital del reino grifo de un solo golpe.

Twilight:- Ah doctor, ojala mi hijo tuviera su frialdad y crueldad, ojala usted fuera mi hijo – lo decía como si no le importara Darkdeath. Luego se dirigió a sus generales – Caballeros ¿Qué opinan?

General 2:- Esto cambiara al mundo.

General 3:- Nada nos detendrá.

General 4:- Seremos imparables.

De repente uno de los guardias pasa al lado del doctor y de la nada le clava una daga en el cuello, los guardias aprenden al traidor rápidamente y Twilight va a ver al doctor Mark.

Twilight:- Doctor – decía con una expresión en blanco.

Doc Mark:- Se….se….ño….Señora – el doctor murió desangrado.

Twilight:- Genial ahora tendré que buscar otro idiota para terminar el trabajo – mira al asesino del doctor Mark – Bueno seguro tu eres parte de la resistencia, ¿oh me equivoco?

Poni rebelde:- ¡MUERETE PERRA!

Twilight se ríe – déjame decirte que aunque hayas matado a mi mejor científico, tengo muchos más y tengo todos los planos del misil, e inclusive tengo el misil casi terminado, así que ¿de qué te sirvió esto?

Poni rebelde:- 3…..2…1 – de repente se detonaron muchas bombas pequeñas que destruyeron por completo los datos del arma secreta de Twilight e inclusive se destruyó el prototipo.

Twilight:- ¡NO! (toce) ¡MALDITO! (toce).

Poni rebelde:- Ha parece que tu arma se perdió junto a los idiotas que podían reconstruirla.

Twilight estaba furiosa, dos años de construcción perdidos. Perdida en su rabia levito con su magia al rebelde y lo reventó como a un globo (literalmente).

Twilight:- Basura, ¡AHORA QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE LA SEGURIDAD AQUÍ!

Uno de los generales pasa al frene, era un pegaso negro con crin blanca y una cutiemark en forma de tornado

Twilight:- Ah sí, Dark sword, mi mejor amigo quien me apoyo en todo momento.

Dark Storm:- Señora, por favor discúlpeme, yo personalmente me ocupare de arreglar esto – decía muy nervioso.

Twilight:- No te preocupes.

Dark Storm:- ¿En serio?

Twilight:- Si, solo destruiste mi obra maestra – la cara de Twilight cambio de una expresión amable a una de ira descontrolada, tomo a Dark Storm del cuello y le grito - ¡IMBECIL POR TU CULPA MIS PLANES DE RETRASARAN VARIOS AÑOS!

Dark Storm:- ¡Por favor señora, tenga piedad, tengo esposa tengo hijos!

Twilight:- Llévenlo al calabozo, ¡y tráigame a su esposa e hijos! – esto último dejo al pegaso boquiabierto.

Mientras dos guardias se lo llevaban el gritaba – ¡NO POR FAVOR, DEJE EN PAZ A MI ESPOSA Y A MIS HIJOS!

Twilight:- ¿Alguno tiene algo que decir? – dijo mirando a sus generales.

Generales:- No señora.

Twilight:- Entonces retírense.

Twilight sale de la habitación con una cara de frustración y enojo.

Al caer la noche la familia de Dark Storm estaba en los jardines del palacio, Dark Storm estaba hay atado con sus alas rotas gritando y pateando para que dejen en paz a su familia.

Twilight aparece con su hijo al lado.

Darkdeath:- ¿Mama por qué tienes a uno de tus generales atado? – Luego nota a la yegua y a los 2 potrillos - ¿y ellos quiénes son?

Twilight:- Hijo esto es lo que debes hacer cuando los tuyo se ponen en tu contra.

Un enorme dragón apareció era Spike corrompido por la magia negra de Twilight.

Dark Storm:- ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡CASTIGUEME A MI! ¡DEJE A MI FAMILIA!

Sus suplicas se convirtieron en lágrimas cuando Spike devoro a su familia lenta y dolorosamente.

Dark Storm:- ¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! ¡NUNCA SERAS COMO CELESTIA O LUNA!

Eso último izo enojar a Twilight y ordeno que ataran sus extremidades e 4 corceles diferentes y que los mismos corrieran en diferentes direcciones para desmembrarlo.

Darkdeath miro para otro lado pero su madre lo tomo y lo forzó a ver la cruel ejecución del pegaso.

Luego Darkdeath se echó a llorar, era obvio que ver eso no le gustaba para nada.

Twilight:- ¿Otra vez vas a llorar? – Lo mira con mucha rabia – Parece que no te eh enseñado bien.

Twilight lo arrastra hasta una aviación de metal sin ventanas ni ningún tipo de orificio que dejara pasar la luz.

Darkdeath:- ¡MAMA NO, AL CUARTO NO!

Twilight lo arroja al centro de la aviación – ¡AHORA REFLECCIONA SOBRE LO QUE ISISTE!

Twilight cierra la puerta dejando al potro en la oscuridad total.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4:

Los cuatro collares parte 1.

En las profundidades del bosque everfree, Zecora, le daba instrucciones a Skyla y Cadance.

Zecora:- Recuerden, deben ser 4 potrillos varones.

Cadance:- ¿Pero cómo sabremos si los que nosotras creemos que son no lo son?

Zecora saca 4 collares con cadenas de oro y con gemas, todos los collares tenían una gema de diferente color, uno tenía una gema verde, otro una marrón, otro una azul y el ultimo una roja – Si sospechan de uno pónganle uno de estos collares y si brilla, es el elegido – ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

Zecora:- Bien, Cadance ve al sur y al este, busca a los portadores del fuego y del agua. Skyla ve al norte y al oeste, busca a los portadores del aire y al de la tierra – noto que Skyla estaba distraída - ¡Skyla!

Skyla reacciono – Ah, sí entendí.

Cadance:- Lo extrañas verdad – decía refiriéndose a su padre quien murió unos días atrás.

Skyla:- ¡Sí! – decía en llanto.

Zecora:- Skyla, yo pase por lo mismo, por eso se bien cómo te sientes peor debes controlarte y buscar a los portadores de la tierra y del aire – dijo entregándole el collar verde y el marrón – si no los encontramos, no podremos derrotar a Twilight y la muerte de tu padre abra sido en vano.

Skyla:- ¿Pero que pasa si uno de los portadores que yo debo buscar esta al sur o al este?

Zecora:- No te preocupes, la profecía dice que cada portador aparecerán en un punto cardinal específicos – ambas asintieron.

Tanto Skyla como Cadance se prepararon y partieron a sus destinos para encontrar a los portadores.

Zecora las veía alejarse – Por el amor del creador, que Twilight no sepa de la profecía.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real de canterlot:

Twilight:- Muy bien, ya saben cuál es su labor, asesinar a los restantes miembros de la guardia de Celestia y luna, búsquenlos y tráiganme sus cabezas y las de sus hijos – dijo a un grupo de oficiales leales a ella.

2 meses después.

En una granja lechera, cerca de un pueblo en el oeste de equestria, avía un poni de tierra adulto (color celeste con crin negra) cortando leña, su hija mayor estaba tendiendo la ropa (una poni de tierra con el mismo color que lyra y crin color negra) cuando ella observa unos ponis uniformados acercándose a su hogar.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! – gritaba la yegua.

El poni de tierra voltio y vio a los ponis uniformados acercándose - ¡RAPIDO VE CON TUS HERMANAS! – dijo muy alarmado.

El poni entro a la casa y el semental se quedó a recibir a la desagradable visita.

Eran dos guardias pegasos negros con armadura negra (el uniforme de la guardia de Twilight) y un pegaso con un uniforme distinto (por lo visto era un oficial), los tres pegasos aterrizaron, y el oficial se hacerlo al poni de tierra y leyó algo en una libreta.

-¿Señor Johnson? –dijo el pegaso oficial.

Johnson:- Si – dijo manteniendo la tranquilidad.

-Soy el coronel Darkdrake, ¿podria pasar a su casa? – dijo en un tono amable.

Johnson:- Está bien.

Johnson lo condujo a su casa y hay el pegaso vio a tres ponis de tierra muy jóvenes e iguales (trillizas).

Johnson:- E…estas son mis hijas – dijo nervioso.

El pegaso beso las pesuñas de las 3 yeguas.

Johnson le molesto eso pero trato de controlarse – Mili – dijo dirigiéndose a la más joven – podrías darle una copa de vino al general Darkdrake.

Mili se dirigió a sacar una botella de vino, pero el general al detuvo – No se moleste, no me llevo con el alcohol, pero supongo que tendrán leche, digo es una granja lechera ¿no?- dijo como broma.

Mili:- No hay problema.

Ella le sirvió un vaso de leche y ese general se lo bebió más rápido que el correcaminos huye del coyote.

Darkdrake:- Señor Johnson, lo felicito por sus hijas y sus vacas.

Johnson:- Gracias.

Darkdrake:- Me gustaría hablar en privado con usted.

Johnson:- Está bien, niñas vallan al granero.

Las tres se retiraron.

Darkdrake:- Disculpe señor Johnson, pero me gustaría saber si usted avía escuchado de mi reputación.

Johnson:- Si – dijo muy nervioso pero tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Darkdrake:- Y supongo que sabe que hago aquí.

Johnson:- Oí que la emperatriz lo puso a cargo de buscar y eliminar a los ex-guardias de Celestia y luna.

Darkdrake:- Exacto – dijo sacando una carpeta de su alforja.

Johnson:- Aunque el motivo de que honre mi hogar con su presencia, es un misterio para mí, la guardia de la emperatriz reviso mi casa hace 1 mes en busca de guardias y no encontraron nada.

Darkdrake:- Si lo sé, pero quieren cerciorarse, ahora tengo unas preguntas para usted, si las responde la policía militar serrara el archivo de su familia.

Johnson:- Está bien.

Darkdrake:- Antes de que la emperatriz asumiera el poder había 5 familias de guardias reales en el pueblo cerca de aquí, hasta ahora hemos encontrado a todos menos a – reviso la carpeta – los Wins, una familia de pegasos, desaparecieron poco después de que tomamos el poder, ¿usted ha escuchado algo?

Johnson:- Eh solo rumores.

Darkdrake:- Perfecto, digame que es lo que ha escuchado.

Johnson:- Esto es solo un rumor pero escuche que tal vez huyeron al reino grifo.

Darkdrake:- ¿Escape?

Johnson:- Si

Darkdrake:-¿Usted sabe quiénes eran los integrantes de la familia y sus edades? - puso un poco de tinta y una pluma.

Johnson:- Eran 4, el guardia y padre, Masón, su esposa Miriam – el coronel interrumpió.

Darkdrake:- ¿La edad de su esposa?

Johnson: - 34 o 35

Darkdrake anoto – continue.

Johnson:- y sus hijos Withe wins y Black Wins.

Darkdrake:- ¿Sus edades?

Johnson:- Bueno, Withe wins teni

Anoto y miro a Johnson – ¿y black?

Johnson:- 12 o 13, no estoy seguro.

Darkdrake miro fijamente a los ojos del granjero, este se ponía un poco nervioso pero lo disimulaba bien – ¿sabe que ocultar información es un delito?

Johnson se puso MUY nervioso - ¿Qué?

Darkdrake:- Oculta a los Wins en el granero, me di cuenta cuando mando a sus hijas aya.

El granjero tomo un hacha que estaba a oculta bajo la mesa pero una flecha entro por la ventara dándole en el cuello. Uno de los guardias pegasos entra.

-Señor ¿ya sabe dónde están?

Johnson:- En el granero.

-¿Qué hacemos con las yeguas?  
Johnson:- Maten a los Wins y pásenlo bien.

Sacaron a las 3 yeguas del granero y las ataron.

El coronel entro junto a sus 2 guardias y miro al piso.

Debajo de este estaban 4 pegasos, uno blanco con crin azul, una yegua rosa con crin azul y dos potrillos uno blanco de crin azul como su padre y otro negro con crin celeste, todos muertos de miedo.

Sin previo aviso una lanza atraviesa el piso y mata a la madre, luego otra mata el padre, los potrillos tratan de huir pero el pegaso negro es alcanzado y el pegaso blanco trata de ayudarlo.

Pegaso blanco:- ¡Hermano!

Pegaso negro:- ¡Vete!

Otra lanza se le calava, esta vez en la cabeza matándolo.

El pegaso blanco, presa del pánico por haber visto a su madre, padre y hermano mayor asesinados, sele corriendo por una pequeña salida que el granjero avía puesto en caso de emergencia y se va al bosque sin que los pegasos asesinos se percaten.

Continuara


	6. Capitulo 5

Sorry un error en el cap anterior puse diálogos del coronel Darkdrake en el personaje de Johnson, perdón si se confundieron.

Capítulo 5:

Los cuatro collares parte 2.

Dos días después del asesinato de la familia Wins y los granjeros lecheros.

Skyla continuaba su búsqueda, ella estaba frustrada, havia pasado dos meses buscando pero no tuvo ninguna señal. Empeso a pensa ¿Qué pasaría si Twilight ya sabe de la profecía? ¿ya encontró los 4 niños?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de terror de un niño, ella sin pensarlo fue corriendo en la dirección donde se encontraba el grito, al llegar al lugar vio una gigantesca quimera que tenía acorralado a un pequeño pegaso blanco y crin azul lleno de lastimaduras. Sin pensarolo dos veces, Skyla, llamo la atención de la quimera.

Skyla:- ¡DEJA EN PAZ A ESE NIÑO! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

La quimera se dio vuelta y miro fijamente a Skyla, dejo al niño y se empezó a acercar a la yegua rosa. Pero esta lanza un poderoso rayo purpura mientras grita - ¡MIEDO ETERNO! – el hechizo golpeo directo a la quimera y esta solo salió corriendo llena de miedo. Skyla se acerca al niño, pero este solo se asusta.

Withe wins:- ¡Señorita no me haga nada, por favor! – decía serrando los ojos y esperando lo peor.

Skyla:- Tranquilo, no te are daño – dijo con una voz angelical mientras acariciaba la crin del niño.

Withe wins:- ¿no?

Skyla:- ¿Por qué te lastimaría?

Withe wins:- porque es una sirvienta de la emperatriz, mi papa y mi mama de dijeron que tuviera me alejara de esos ponis, porque me lastimarían - dijo con miedo.

Skyla:- Yo no trabajo para ella – al escuchar eso el potrillo se tranquilizó – a todo esto ¿y tus padres?

El niño se puso cabizbajo – unos hombres malos los mataron junto con mi hermano mayor.

Skyla:- (apenada) lo lamento, no devi preguntar… - se detiene en seco cunado recuerda que antes de irse Zecora les dijo que los 4 niños debían ser huérfanos (olvide mencionar ese punto en el cap anterior, perdón) – Disculpa pero ¿te gustaría venir con migo? Se ve con has comido.

El estómago del potrillo ruge – gracias señorita – dijo muy agradecido.

Skyla:- No te preocupes y lo de señorita no me gusta, me hace sentir vieja, solo dime Skyla.

Withe wins:- Está bien señor… Skyla.

Skyla de dio una sonrisa y lo llevo a la cueva donde se refugiaba. Donde ella prendió una fogata y empezó a preparar una sopa.

Withe wins:- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Skyla voltea a ver al potro – acabas de preguntarme algo – dijo en tono gracioso.

Withe wins:- Jeje supongo.

Skyla:- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Withe wins:- ¿Qué le hizo a la quimera?

Skyla:- Un hechizo de miedo, esa quimera al recibirlo empezó a manifestar sus peores temores – dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Withe wins:- Guau ¿quién le enseño eso?

Skyla:- Mi padre – Skyla soltó una lagrima.

Withe wins:- ¿Dónde está el ahora?

Skyla:- Supongo que estará hablando con el tuyo – el potro entendió.

Withe wins:- Lo lamento.

Skyla:- No te preocupes no fue tu culpa.

Skyla sirvió la sopa y Withe wins la devoro rapidísimo, era obvio que tenía hambre.

Withe wins:- ¿puedo comer un poco más?

Skyla:- Por supuesto, pero no la comas tan rápido, disfrútala – le lanzo una sonrisa al pegaso.

_Zecora dijo que serían cuatro niños huérfanos, me pregunto si él será uno de ellos, no pierdo nada con intentar. Es un pegaso así que probare con el collar de viento. – _Pensó Skyla.

Skyla:- Dime ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

Withe wins:- Claro.

Skyla:- Pruébate esto – dijo dándole la cadena con la gema verde claro.

Withe wins:- Ok – el pegaso se puso el collar y efectivamente este brillo como el mismo sol.

Withe wins estaba sorprendido no sabía que estaba pasando - ¿Qué acaba de pasar Skyla?

Skyla solo le sonrió – dime ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?

Withe wins:- ¡Claro! Pero ¿me puedes decir que paso?

Skyla:- No te preocupes – ella tomo el collar de vuelta y lo guardo en su alforja – pero antes tenemos que buscar a un amigo mío.

White wins:- te agradara, creo que es como de tu edad.

Mientras tanto en el sur de Equestria.

Cadance estaba buscando sin parar al portador del agua y al del fuego.

Cadance:- Esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar – pero de repente escucha unos gritos y sale corriendo para ver de donde provenían, al llegar ve a muchos de los soldados de Twilight que tienen a muchos sementales, yeguas y potros encadenados, detrás de ellos había una enorme zanja. De repente un soldado se les aproximo.

Soldado:- Bien escorias inservibles, es su hora – Muchos miraron con odio, otros se abrasaron, pero una familia llamo la atención de Cadance, era una pegaso del mismo color que lyra, con crin rosa y ojos marrones, su cutiemark era un biberón. A su lado un semental rojo con crin blanca y una cutiemark en forma de martillo y entre los dos un pequeño unicornio azul cielo con crin blanca, sin cutiemark.

Un soldado se acercó a esta familia.

Soldados:- valla valla, pero si es el gran herrero benjamín, digame todavía ¿no ha aceptado nuestra oferta?

Benjamín miro a su esposa y a su hijo y luego miro con rabia al soldado – si acepto pero solo si dejar ir a mi familia.

Soldado:- Bien pensado ¡ustedes dos vengan! – Llamo a dos soldados – Señor benjamín usted sígame, su familia será escoltada a las afueras del campamento.

Benjamín siguió al soldado y miro por última vez a su familia. En eso mometo el soldado que escoltaba a benjamín le hace una señal a otro guardia, en un instante todos los prisioneros es encontraban muertos en la zanja. Ante esa esena el pequeño unicornio se asusta y sale corriendo, su madre va tras el, pero una flecha se le encaja jsuto en cuello matándola instantáneamente.

Potrillo:- ¡MAMI!

Benjamín:- ¡ESTELA! – justo un guardia iba a golpear su hijo pero benjamín no se lo permitió, salió corriendo a toda velocidad y tacleo a agresor de su hijo, benjamín tomo lo tomo en brazos y trato de sacarlo de ahí, lograron salir del campamento pero 6 soldados los perseguían disparando flechas y rayos de magia, uno de esos rayos dio en la espalda de benjamín y su hijo trato de ayudar a su padre a levantarse.

Potrillo:- ¡PAPI!

Benjamín:- Magic…magictale…hijo…huye

Magictale:- ¡NO PAPA NO TE PUEDO DEJAR!

Los 6 guardias rodean al pequeño unicornio y a su moribundo padre.

Soldado 1:- Que pena desperdiciar tan buen herrero.

Soldado 2:- ¿Qué hacemos con el mocoso?

Soldado 3:- Yo digo que lo matemos.

Soldado 4:- No, no te acuerdas que los dragones que usamos para rastrear tienen que comer- todos miraron con miradas macabras al potro. Un soldado se le acercaba pero un rayo lo golpeo.

Cadance se salió de un arbusto y giro - ¡SI LE TOCAS UNA CRIN A ESTE NIÑO TE JURO QUE NO MEDIRE MIS ACTO! – Los soldados la reconocieron.

Soldado 5:- Valla, valla, valla, pero si es la princesa de cristal, a la emperatriz le dará gusto verte- este se acercaba.

Cadance:- ¡Atrás!

Soldado 6:- ¿y que nos vas a hacer princesita?

Cadance dio una sonrisa – si no quieren por las buenas será por las malas – su cuerno brillo y una luz cegadora invadió toda la escena.

Continuara.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Por favor pásense por la página de mi amigo **galaxy legendary313** sus fics son muy buenos.**

Capítulo 6:

Los cuatro collares parte 3.

Cadance dio una sonrisa – si no quieren por las buenas será por las malas – su cuerno brillo y una luz cegadora invadió la escena.

Guardia 1:- (segado) ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!

Cadance:- Un pequeño hechizo que me enseño mi marido.

La luz desapareció y el pequeño magictale vio a los 4 guardias en el pisa sangrando.

Cadance se acercó al pequeño unicornio que se aferraba fuertemente a su padre.

Cadance:- Tranquilo no te are daño.

Magictale:- Señorita ¿puede ayudar a mi padre?

Benjamín:- No (toz) hijo (toz toz) no te preocupes – dirigió la mirada a Cadance – Alteza por favor cuide de mi hijo.

Cadance:- Lo are señor.

Magictale:- ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡No sierres los ojos! – el pequeño unicornio abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, Cadance se acercó y trato de calmarlo pero se escuchó a una patrulla que se estaba acercando.

Cadance:- Niño, debemos irnos.

Magictale:- ¡No, quiero quedarme con mi papa!

Cadance:- Magictale ¿verdad? Escucha tu padre me pidió que cuidara de ti y eso voy a hacer – tomo al potrillo y se tele transportaron a una cueva donde Cadance se refugiaba.

Cuando Magictale se percató de que ya no estaba con su padre se enfureció con Cadance.

Magictale:- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me apartaste de mi padre?!

Cadance:- Yo no te aparte de él, el me pidió que cuidara de ti y si nos quedamos hay tu y yo habríamos muerto.

Magictale:- ¡PERO AUN ASI PUDISTE AVERLO TRAIDO AQUÍ Y SALVARLO!

Cadance:- No Magictale, no hubiera podido.

Magictale:- ¿Por qué?

Cadance:- Porque no controlo las leyes de la vida y la muerte.

Magictale empezó a llorar.

Cadance:- Tranquilo – lo abraza y le acaricia la cabeza para calmarlo.

En otro punto de Equestria.

Skyla y Withe wins estaban cambiando por un bosque, para matar el tiempo Withe sugirió jugar un juego de veo veo.

White wins:- Veo veo con mi ojito un objeto que es verde.

Skyla se lleva un casco al mentón:- ¿un arbusto?

Withe wins:- ¡¿Cómo supiste?! – había 200 arbustos a la redonda.

Skyla:- Intuición.

White wins:- Debes ser la yegua más lista del mundo.

Skyla:- Quizás.

El juego fue interrumpido cuando Skyla pudo ver a un potrillo de tierra color marrón oscuro con crin negra y ojos azules, aun no tenía cutiemark. Estaba solo mirando su reflejo en un arroyo.

Skyla le dijo a White wins que se quedara, que ella iría a hablar con ese potro.

Mientras se acercaba pensaba – _Me pregunto si él será otro elegido._

Skyla:- Hola.

Potro:- Hola.

Skyla:- ¿estás bien?

Potro:- ¿Por qué te importaría?

Skyla:- Porque estas triste y no me gusta ver niños tristes – el potro solo desviaba la mirada - ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto Skyla al pequeño.

Potro:- Little Jack.

Skyla:- ¿Qué edad tienes?

Little Jack:- 8 años.

Skyla:- ¿y tus padres?

Little Jack solo dejo caer lagrimas – no tengo, nunca tuve – dijo partiéndose en lágrimas.

Skyla sintió pena - ¿te gustaría venir con migo y mi amigo White wins?

Little Jack miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Skyla – Si – luego se lanzó a los brazos de Skyla y le dio un abrazo - ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

Skyla:- No te preocupes ya no estarás solo.

Esa noche, Withe wins y Little Jack estaban jugando en la cueva, ambos potrillos se llevaban muy bien y parecían haber superado el hecho de perder a sus seres queridos o en el caso de Little no haberlos conocido.

Skyla decido ver si Little podria ser un elegido – ¿Little Jack?

Little Jack:- Si Skyla

Skyla:- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Little Jack:- Claro.

Skyla saca el collar con la gema marrón, era el collar de la tierra – pruébate esto.

Little Jack:- ¿Esto? – toma el collar

Skyla:- Sí.

Little Jack:- No te ofendas pero se ve un poco…..afeminado

White wins:- ¡Póntelo! ¡Es genial lo que pasa!

Little Jack:- Eh está bien – se puso el collar y al igual que el collar del viento este brillo como el mismo sol - ¡¿Y ESO QUE FUE?! – dijo muy impresionado.

Skyla:- Nada, ahora devuélvemelo y a dormir – Little Jack le devolvió el collar.

Ambos potrillos se fueron a dormir. Mientras Skyla pensaba – _Lo logre, encontré a dos de los cuatro portadores, ahora la caída de Twilight está más cerca. _

Mientras tanto con Cadance y Magictale.

Cadance:- Magic, sé que sigues molesto pero necesito que me agás un favor.

Magictale:- ¿Qué?

Cadance saca el collar del agua y el del fuego – ¿_Cuál de los dos?, probare con el del agua – _Pensó – Pruébate esto.

Magictale:- No gracias eso es para niñas.

Cadance:- Solo será un segundo.

Magictale suspira – Está bien pero no le cuentes a nadie de esto ¿Ok?

Cadance:- Ok

Magictale se pone el collar del agua y como los otros dos este brilla como el sol.

Magictale:- ¿Qué paso?  
Cadance:- Nada – le saca el collar y ambos se dirigen a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Cadance y Magictale siguieron el viaje en busca del portador del fuego, Cadance le dijo que tendrían que buscar a un niño que era amigo de ella y que se encontraba a unos km de distancia. Pero cuando estaba ya en la zona donde aparecería el portador del fuego ocurrió algo inesperado. Twilight y muchos guardias estaban buscando algo.

Cadance y Magic se ocultaron en un arbusto.

Cadance:-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Magictale mira con ira a Twilight – Ella, ella mato a mis padres – quiso salir corriendo para golpearla pero Cadance lo detuvo y lo tranquilizo.

Cadance:- Quédate aquí ¿está bien?

Magictale:- (Suspira) está bien.

Cadance se acerca sigilosamente y logra escuchar lo que Twilight le decía a sus guardias.

Twilight:- Apresúrense, busquen a esos estúpidos niños.

Cadance:- ¡No, ya se enteró!

Cadance salió corriendo y tomo a Magictale, rápidamente salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

A Twilight le pareció escuchar algo en los arbustos pero fue interrumpida por su hijo.

Darkdeath:- ¿Mama?

Twilight:- ¿Qué quieres?

Darkdeath:- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Twilight:- Matar a los opositores y a los potros que menciona esa maldita profecía.

Darkdeath se encogió de brazos por la mirada fría de su madre.

Twilight pensaba – _Que bueno que uno de los guardias encontró un libro con esta profecía, de no haber sido informada seguro que los opositores lo hubieran aprovechado – _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hijo.

Darkdeath:- Mama, te…tengo hambre.

Twilight:- ¿y por qué me dices eso? ¿Crees que me importa? Ve a decirle a uno de los guardias para que te prepare algo.

Darkdeath se alejó cabizbajo mientras pensaba – _Gracias por preocuparte._

Dos días después en casa de Zecora.

Ella estaba preocupada, le habían llegado informes de sus contactos en canterlot de que Twilight se enteró de la profecía y temía que Cadance y Skyla no llegaran a tiempo o peor que las capturaran. La preocupación invadía su mente hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, hay estaba Skyla con dos potrillos dormidos en su lomo.

Skyla:- Zecora encontré lo que me pediste.

Zecora:- Gracias a los dioses, llévalos arriba – Skyla los llevo a una habitación que Zecora preparo para los cuatro elegidos.

Cuando Skyla bajo, Zecora le pregunto - ¿Twilight no te vio?

Skyla:- No, porque me veri…. ¡No me digas que se enteró!

Zecora:- Me temo que sí.

Entonces Cadance entra con Magictale dormido en su lomo.

Zecora:- ¡Cadance!

Skyla:- ¡Mama!

Cadance:- Solo encontré al portador del agua, Twilight apareció y tuve que regresar antes de que se percatara de mi presencia.

Zecora:- Almenos trajiste al heredero de Neptuno. Skyla trajo al heredero de Marte y al de Venus, solo nos faltaría el de Júpiter.

Cadance:- Le dije a nuestros aliados en la región este para que lo busquen.

Zecora:- Bien, ahora ustedes dos descansen mañana empezaremos a entrenar a los 3 potros.

Cadance:- Está bien

Skyla:- Buenas noches.

Zecora miraba al horizonte – Sparkle tu caída se avecina.

Fin del capitulo 6.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7:

Sufrimiento del príncipe.

Castillo de canterlot, o lo que queda de canterlot.

La emperatriz Twilight entraba a la sala del trono con gran ira y frustración, seguida por unos generales.

General 1:- Tranquila alteza, encontraremos a esos 4 niños y le prometemos que no tendrá que preocuparse de ellos nunca más.

Twilight mira a sus generales – Mas les vale, porque si no lo hacen – Twilight estaba a punto de decir una amenaza pero es interrumpida por el grito de su "mascota", Spike (Twilight ya no ve a Spike como su fiel ayudante sino como una simple mascota, aunque él todavía la ve como su querida hermana mayor). Luego piensa y una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en su rosto – cuando encuentren a los niños dénselos a Spike, el necesita comer.

Generales:- ¡Si señora!

Twilight:- Pero si no lo logran, ustedes calmaran su hambre – todos tragan saliva – ¡RETIRENCE!

Todos se retiraron.

Twilight se sienta en su trono y piensa – _Bien ahora que ellos se ocuparan de los 4 niños ahora tengo que buscar la forma de hacer que Darkdeath para que deje de ser una niñita llorona e inútil – _Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un guardia que entra en la sala del trono.

Guardia:- ¡Alteza! ¡NO PODRA CREER ESTO!

Twilight:- Más vale que sea bueno, porque estas interrumpiendo mi meditación.

Guardia:- Encontramos a una rebelde en la ciudad, creo que usted la conoce.

Twilight:- ¿Quién?  
Guardia:- Creo que se llama Derby o algo así.

Twilight abre los ojos como platos – Con que Derpy se dignó a aparecer, esto es perfecto podre matar dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo con una mirada siniestra.

Guardia:- ¿Qué quiere que haga?

Twilight:- Encadénenla y llevarla al cuarto de fusilamiento, yo bajare en unos minutos.

Dicho eso el guardia se retiró y ella se dirigió a la habitación de Darkdeath. Justo cuando se encontraba afuera de la habitación de su hijo escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

Twilight:- ¿risas?

Entro en la habitación y encontró a su hijo riendo mientras leía un libro. El noto a su madre y se quedó callado, trato de esconder el libro pero su madre se lo quito y leyó el título de este.

Twilight:- ¿Darin doo y el reino de la calavera de cristal? (no sé cómo se escribe el nombre de esa pegaso que Rainbow dash admira) – mira a su hijo con desaprobación - ¡¿Qué te eh dicho de desperdiciar tu tiempo con esta clase de basura?!

Darkdeath:- Es que ella es asombrosa y divertida – dijo tímidamente.

Twilight respiro hondo y casino el libro de su hijo. El solo miro con tristeza y pensó – ¡_Ah iba por la mitad! – _Twilight dirigió la mirada a su hijo y le dio una sonrisa, algo que extraño al pequeño.

Darkdeath:- ¿te pasa algo mama?

Twilight:- Es que al fin encontré la manera de quitarte lo inútil, sígueme.

Darkdeath siguió a su madre hasta una puerta de acero que el desconocía.

Darkdeath:- ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta mama?

Twilight:- Es la sala de fusilamiento.

Darkdeath:- ¿La qué?

Twilight:- La sala donde cosecharas tu primer alma – dijo mirando de forma macaba a su hijo.

Darkdeath se asustó, a pesar de tener 8 años sabia lo significaba eso. Él nunca había matado y no le atraía la idea. Y de por si odiaba usar "el Hechizo de la muerte", el cual no mataba sino que aplicaba un dolor tan intenso a sus víctimas que las hacia desear morir, cada vez que debía hacer ese hechizo el grito de dolor que daban sus víctimas lo hacía estallar en llanto lo que irritaba más a su "madre".

Ambos entraron a la habitación de fusilamientos, era larga, las paredes eran de concreto sólido y a lo largo de la habitación había pilares de concreto reforzado con hacer. Al final de la habitación había una pared llena de ceniza y siluetas de ponis que al parecer avían sido calcinados.

Twilight:- Aquí mis mejores unicornios usan su magia para calcinar a mis opositores, ahora es tu turno de demostrarme tu lealtad – dicho eso hizo un ademan para que trajeran a Derpy quien solo miro con gran odio a Twilight – Oh Derby no me mires así, me pones triste.

Darkdeath juraba a ver sito antes a esa pegaso - ¿mama, lo conozco?

Twilight: Si, ella era una de tus niñeras unos años antes de que me diera cuenta de que la estúpida amistad que tenía no valía nada y solo me retrasaba – ante esa declaración Derby la mira con odio.

Darkdeath la recordó.

Flashback:

Unos años antes de la conversión de Twilight. Darkdeath era un inocente bebe que vivía en la biblioteca de Ponyville con su madre y su padre. El estaba jugando con Dinky y Derpy en el parque, quienes lo estaban cuidando.

Derpy:- Vamos niños – dijo haciendo que ambos niños para que se fueran del parque.

Luego aparece Twilight siendo una alicornio normal con su esposo, un pegaso amarillo con crin azul, era Flash sentry.

Derpy le entrego el alicornio a Twilight.

Twilight:- ¿te divertiste hijito? – dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Fin flashback.

Twilight:- Bien hijo demuestra tu lealtad.

Darkdeath:- Mama, por favor no me pidas que mate, ¡por favor!

Derby abrió los ojos como platos.

Twilight:- ¿Qué acabas de decir?  
Darkdeath:- Que no quiero mama – dijo encogido de hombros.

Twilight:- ¡ME TIENES ARTA!

Twilight levita a Darkdeath con su magia y lo arroja contra el piso provocando un pequeño cráter. Tanto los guardias como Derpy estaban sorprendidos por tanta crueldad. Twilight pone una pezuña sobre la cabeza de su hijo y aprieta con fuerza.

Darkdeath:- ¡MAMA BASTA!

Twilight:- ¡ERES UN INUTIL! – Levanta su pesuña y le propicia varios y muy fuertes golpes en su cabeza - ¡INUTIL! (golpe) ¡BUENO PARA NADA! (golpe golpe golpe) ¡¿POR QUE ME CASTIGAN CON UN HIJO COMO TU?! (golpe golpe golpe golpe) ¡DEBIL! (golpe) ¡BUENO PARA NADA! (golpe).

Derpy:- ¡DETENTE LUNTATICA! – Twilight se detuvo al escuchar la palabra lunática.

Twilight:- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – se dio vuelta.

Derpy:- ¡LUNATICA! ¡NO PUEDES TRATARLO ASI! ¡ES TU HIJO! ¡TU HIJO! – todos los guardias estaba boquiabiertos.

Twilight:- Con que si eh – levito a Derpy y la acerco hasta estas frente a frente con ella -¿acaso crees que puedes decirme cómo educarlo?

Derpy:- ¡Sí!

Twilight sonríe – Bien, como mi inútil hijo no quiere matarte le enseñare como hacerlo – levanta su pesuña y la hace brillar, luego la pone sobre el pecho de Derpy – Te llego la hora, maldita bizca – dijo buscándose de sus ojos.

Derpy sonríe.

Twilight:- ¿de qué te ríes?

Derpy:- Al menos saldré de este infierno y me reuniré con mi mufin y con mi amado doctor.

Twilight sonríe – ah Amor, familia. Que estúpida eres Derpy - la mira fijamente – Tu no iras con ellos.

Derpy:- ¿Qué? – Dijo desconcertada, pero Twilight empezó a remover su casco del pecho de Derpy. Ella puedo ver una cosa blanca saliendo de su cuerpo.

Twilight:- Cambiaras un infierno por otro, ahora tu alma es mía – dijo sacando el alma de Derpy. Darkdeath miraba horrorizado la escena – Oh tu alma será genial para mi colección, mándale saludos a Celestia y Shining cuando estés hay, Ah y no te olvides de saludar a las chicas, hace años que no las veo (inserte risa malévola) – finalmente Twilight retiro el alma de Derpy y se la metió en la boca devorándola. 

Twilight, después de devorar el alma de Derpy – espero que no me pase lo visco – rio, los guardias miraban atónitos. Ellos eran crueles pero devorar una alma sobrepasaba sus límites, Twilight noto que no se reían y los miro amenazándolos, eso izo que se rieran de forma incomoda.

Twilight:- Bueno almenos se ríen – miro a su hijo – y en cuanto a ti.

Darkdeath (aterrorizado):- ¡Mama no me agás nada!

Twilight miro a dos guardias – Guardias lleven al sucio, cobarde e inútil ex-príncipe al cuarto.

Darkdeath no se sorprendió por lo de ex-príncipe, lo que lo aterraba era la idea de ir al cuarto.

Darkdeath:- ¡NO MAMA! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! ¡ARE LO QUE ME PIDAS! ¡POR FAVOR SOY TU HIJO!

Twilight:- ¡YO NO TENGO HIJO! – esas palabras retumbaron en la habitación, y luego un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el lugar. Darkdeath solo empezó a llorar. ¡SOLO TENGO A UN LLORON INUTIL, LLEVENSELO!

Los dos guardias se miraron dudosos.

Twilight:- ¡AHORA!

Los dos guardias tomaron al potro y se lo llevaron mientras este gritaba y pataleaba.

Darkdeath:- ¡PAPA! ¡PAPI!

Twilight escucho al pequeño llamando a su difunto padre - ¡TU ESTUPIDO PADRE ESTA MUERTO NIÑO TONTO!

Darkdeath se echó a llorar mientras los guardias se lo llevaban.

Twilight:- Al menos me decide de una carga pesada.

Esa noche Darkdeath estaba en "el cuarto", su calabozo personal, sin luz, sin comida, y como fuente de agua un pequeño charco de agua estancada. De pronto las puertas del calabozo se abren, y el ve a Twilight.

Twilight:- Ven Darkdeath – dijo de una forma muy amable y amorosa, de la forma en que solo habla una madre.

Esto ilusiono al pequeño, Twilight le hablo de una forma tan linda y cálida, parecía que se avía arrepentido y que por fin lo trataría bien.

Twilight:- Daremos un paseo en carruaje – le dijo a su hijo con la misma voz maternal.

El pequeño estaba cada vez mas ilusionado parecía que su madre lo quería, en eso preciso momento descienden en un claro, en el centro del bosque everfree.

Darkdeath:- ¿Qué hacemos aquí mami? – dijo mirando con una sonrisa a su "nueva madre", de repente recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro y después ve a Twilight acercándose con una cara de odio.

Ella lo somete contra el piso y con su magia estira ambas alas del potro, para luego pisarlas con toda la fuerza física que poseía.

Darkdeath:- ¡Aahhhhhhh!

Twilight:- Con tus alas rotas dudo que puedas vovler – le levita con su magia.

Darkdeath:- (entre llantos) ma…ma….mama – dijo muy asustado.

Twilight:- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO HIJO! – Lo mira con una perversa sonrisa – quédate solo – dicho eso sube al carruaje y este solo se va volando.

Darkdeath:- ¡MAMA! ¡MAMI NO ME ABANDONES! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito a los cuatro vientos, trato de volar pero con sus halas rotas no pudo, solo vio la obscuridad del aterrador bosque y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una gigantesca manticora aparece y se le acerca peligrosamente.

Darkdeath:- ¡POR FAVOR ME AGAS NADA!

La manticora corre hacia el rugiendo y luego se escucha el grito de Darkdeath.

Fin del capítulo 7.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8.

El heredero de Jupiter.

Zecora estaba afuera de su casa contemplando la Luna llena mientras sujetaba el collar de fuego.

Zecora:- Jupiter, gran guardián del fuego, por favor dime ¿Dónde está tu heredero? – Luego noto algo, el collar de fuego brillaba, no como los demás sino que su brillo inclusive podria opacar al sol - ¡EL HEREDERO DE JUPITER ESTA SERCA! – Entro en la casa -¡SKYLA! ¡CADANCE!

Ambas bajan a toda velocidad.

Cadance:- ¿Qué ocurre Zecora?

Zecora les muestra el collar brillando – el cuarto potro está cerca, ¡Cadance acompáñame! ¡Skyla quédate con los niños! – Cadance y Zecora salieron a toda velocidad.

Cadance:- ¿Dónde crees que este?

Zecora:- No muy lejos ¡mira! – Señalo a una parte del bosque que estaba en llamas – si él es el heredero de Jupiter, tiene más poder que los demás.

Mientras en canterlot.

Twilight estaba en su habitación profundamente dormida, cuando entra un guardia y la despierta.

Guardia:- ¡Alteza!

Twilight:- ¡Mas te vale que sea algo importante!

Guardia:- ¡Un cuarto del bosque everfree está en llamas! ¡Y el fuego se propaga hacia Ponyville!

Twilight:- ¿Es solo eso? ¿A quién le importa? Manda unos cuantos pegasos y listo, no vuelvas a despertarme.

Guardia:- Si alteza.

De vuelta con Zecora y Cadance.

Zecora:- está cerca, está cerca.

Cadance:- Zecora, sé que no es buen momento pero me gustaría saber.

Zecora:- ¿Qué cosa?

Cadance:- Me avían dicho que siempre hablabas con rimas.

Zecora:- Ah ¿es eso? Bueno veras… - fue interrumpida cuando el collar brillo con más intensidad - ¡ESTA EN ESE CLARO!

Ambas entraron en el Claro donde había un calor muy intenso.

Cadance:- ¡Ah! ¡Esto parece el tártaro!

Zecora:- Que no te sorprenda, después de todo, es el heredero de Plutón, guardián del fuego.

Cadance divisa algo – ¡Zecora mira! – parecía ser un potrillo de no más de 8 años.

Ambas se acercaron y lo vieron bien, pero al notar quien era se quedaron atónitas.

Cadance lo toma en brazos y dice – Night shine.

Zecora:- Entonces era él.

Cadance:- ¡Sus alas están rotas!

Zecora:- y parece que ha sufrido mucho, llevémoslo a la casa, lo curaremos hay.

Cadance y Zecora llevaron a Night shine hasta la casa, ubicada justo en el sector más recóndito del bosque everfree.

Llegaron y fueron recibidos por Skyla.

Skyla:- Mama, Zecora lo encontra… ¿ese es?

Cadance:- Si es él.

Skyla:- ¿Quién lo habría dicho? – puso una sonrisa, pero la saco cuando noto sus heridas

Lo pusieron en la mesa para sanar sus heridas.

Cadance:- Tiene las alas rotas, una contusión, 4 cosquillas rotas y una hemorragia, parece que le dieron una golpiza.

Zecora:- Twilight no tiene piedad, ni siquiera con su propio hijo.

Las 2 alicornios y la cebra procedieron a vendar sus heridas con mucho cuidado, luego de 2 horas por fin Night shine estaba sano y salvo.

Cadance:- Skyla llévalo con los demás.

Skyla:- Si mama – Skyla lo tomo y lo llevo hasta la habitación con los otros 3 potros.

Zecora vio que Skyla se fue – Bien solo falta entrenarlos.

Cadance:- No puedo creer que Twilight le haya roto las alas a Night shine.

Zecora:- Había rumores de que se escuchaban gritos de dolor que provenían del palacio.

Cadance:- Nunca pensé que Twilight pudiera ser capaz de hacerle eso a su propio hijo.

Zecora:- Tranquila, ve y descansa. Mañana empezara la caída de Twilight.

A la mañana siguiente.

El pequeño Night shine/Darkdeath despertó y noto que no estaba donde su madre lo dejo, sino que estaba en un cuarto y noto a otros 3 potros de su edad.

El bajo las escaleras mientras escuchaba unas voces, miro y noto a 2 alicornios y a una cebra.

Inmediatamente ellas se percataron del pequeño alicornio negro.

Cadance: - Night shine, desperate.

Night shine/Darkdeath: - ¿Night shine? Creo que me confunde señora, mi nombre es Darkdeath.

Las 3 se miraron extrañadas.

Zecora:- Seguramente Twilight le cambio el nombre.

Night shine/Darkdeath:- ¡ESPERA! ¿Conocen a mi mama?

Cadance:- Bueno es una larga historia, pero para hacértela corta, soy tu tía Cadance y ella es mi hija y tu prima Skyla.

Night shine/Darkdeath:- Pero yo no tengo Tías ni primos.

Cadance se le acercó y lo mira con una mirada calmada y maternal – no me sorprende eras muy joven cuando tu madre cambio – le acercó una pesuña, primero se asustó pero noto que no le estaba haciendo daño solo le acariciaba la crin.

Night shine/Darkdeath:- ¿Eh? No me está golpeando.

Cadance abre los ojos como platos – que no te…. Golpear a un niño no sirve de nada Night shine.

Night shine: -¿Por qué me llamas así? Ese no es mi nombre.

Cadance:- Si lo es, es tu verdadero nombre.

Night shine:- ¿Night shine? Pero mi mama me dijo….

Skyla:- ¿Y vas a creer en las palabras de alguien que te rompió las alas?

Night shine se puso triste.

Zecora:- Eso estuvo fuera de lugar Skyla.

Skyla noto lo que dijo y se le acercó a su primo – perdona.

Night shine:- No hay problema – seguía con cara triste.

Zecora:- Night shine, ¿no eras feliz con Twilight?  
Él se echó a llorar

Skyla:- ¡¿COMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO?!

Zecora:- Por favor dime que te hacia tu mama – le dijo al niño, el cual lloraba como nunca.

Night shine (entre llantos):- ¡Me pegaba con un látigo! – Cadance casi se desmaya al escuchar la palabra "látigo", solo se acercó y le dio un abraso.

Cadance:- Tranquilo, tranquilo.

Zecora:- ¿Qué más?

Skyla:- ¡Zecora te estás pasando!

Cadance:- Tranquilo hija.

Zecora miro nuevamente a Night shine - ¿Qué más recuerdas?

Night shine:- ¡Me encerraba en el cuarto!  
Zecora:- ¿el cuarto?

Night shine:- No tenía comida ni luz ni nada solo oscuridad – temblaba de miedo y lloraba.

Cadance:- Tranquilo, aquí estas a salvo, aquí no te golpearan ni te encerraran, aquí eres libre.

Night shine:- ¿Libre?

Skyla:- Si, no tienes que sufrir, sabes aquí hay otros tres potros de tu edad, quizás sean buenos amigos.

Night shine:- ¿Amigos? Siempre quise tener.

Cadance:- Bien, entonces ¿quieres quedare?

Night shine:- ¡Sí!

Cadance:- Bien, ahora no sufrirás más Night shine.

Fin del capítulo 8.

**Ya sé que fue un capitulo corto, perdón pero me duele la mana, no sé por qué.**

**Pd:- Estaba pensando en expandirme, hacer un video informativo en mi canal de YouTube, así poder informarles de mis futuros proyectos ¿Qué opinan? **


	10. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9.

La leyenda de los 4 guardianes.

Magictale, Little Jack y Withe wins despertaron y se dispusieron bajar a desayunar, cuando llegaron abajo vieron a un extraño alicornio negro con crin azul sin cutiemark.

Night shine lo mira y se encoje de hombros, era la primera vez que estaba en frente de potros de su edad.

Cadance apareció – Ah despertaron niños, les presento a mi sobrino, su nombre es Night shine.

Little Jack: - Hola, soy Little Jack.

With wins: - Yo soy Withe wins.

Magictale lo miro con enojo.

Cadance:- ¿Qué te pasa Magic?

Magictale:- No, no me pasa nada – dijo entre dientes.

Night shine se sintió algo intimidado por él.

Cadance:- Bueno desayunen que hoy tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los niños comenzaron a desayunar, night shine ya avía desayunado pero se quedó en la mesa conversando con Little Jack y Withe wins, pero Magictale no paraba de mirarlo mal.

Luego de unos 30 minutos, todos terminaron de desayunar y Cadance los llamo. Salieron de la casa y hay estaban Zecora, Skyla y Cadance.

Zecora:- Bien mis niños, fórmense uno al lado del otro.

Night shine se sentó lo más lejos posible de Magictale, dado a que se sentía incomodo cerca del unicornio.

Zecora:- Bien pónganselos – dijo dándoles los 4 collares. Night shine era el único que no sabía que eran.

Night shine:- ¿Qué es esto?

Little Jack:- ¡Póntelo Night son geniales! – Night shine se puso el collar, y fue extraño sintió como una sensación de calidez que provenía de la gema del collar.

Zecora:- Bien, escuchen cada uno de esos collares tiene la capacidad de controlar un elemento natural, cuando los dominen serán guerreros.

Withe wins:- Pero.

Zecora:- Si

Withe wins:- No entiendo, ¿cómo es que estos collares no dejan controlar los elementos? y a esto ¿Qué elementos?

Zecora:- Es difícil de explicar, verán cada uno de ustedes fue elegido para llevar el collar per ejemplo, tu Withe wins – dijo señalándolo – fuiste elegido para portar el elemento del viento, Little Jack para portar la tierra, Magictale para portar el agua y Night shine tu portas el fuego.

Withe wins:- Sigo sin entender – todos los potrillos se miraban confundidos.

Cadance se acercó a Zecora – Ah Zecora te recuerdo que tienen 8 años no creo que entiendan los que les dices.

Zecora:- ¿Qué sugieres?

Cadance:- Yo tengo experiencia con los niños, déjamelo a mí.

Cadance se les acercó – bien mis niños, responderé a sus preguntas con una historia.

Little Jack se emocionó - ¡SI! ¡UNA HISTORIA! ¡ME ENCANTAN!

Todos los potros parecían emocionados.

**Esta parte será narrada por Cadance.**

Muy bien hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de la yegua de la noche, antes de Discord, antes de Equestria, este mundo acababa de nacer gracias al poder de dos dioses supremos Tenebras, dios de la oscuridad y Lucem dios de la luz. Ambos crearon a todas las especies que vemos hoy en día y les enseñaron a construir y a vivir en paz.

Pero con el tiempo, un perverso demoño llamado Mali amenazo con destruir todo, Tenebras y Lucem comandaron sus ejércitos en una larga guerra contra el malvado ejército de demoños de Mali.

Luego de 1000 años de lucha, el mundo parecía cada vez más un infierno que el vello edén que crearon los dos dioses, los mares y ríos se secaron, las praderas se convirtieron en desiertos lentamente toda la naturaleza empezó a morir. Tenebras y Lucem estaban desesperados, su fuerza provenía de la naturaleza, si ella, ellos eran cada vez más débiles. Necesitaban algo que permitiera a la naturaleza sanar y así recuperar sus fuerzas, así fue como decidieron crear 4 artefactos que permitieran controlar a los elementos de la naturaleza, esos artefactos eligieron a 4 guerreros puros de corazón para controlar el poder de la naturaleza y así reparar el daño causado, luego de varios años por fin encontraron a los 4 guerreros correctos para la responsabilidad. Venus, Marte, Neptuno y Júpiter. A ellos se les fue confiado el control de los elementos naturales y así pudieron reparar las praderas y los ríos, los océanos y los bosques, los glaciares y las montañas, todo volvió a su hermoso estado natural.

Ya con la naturaleza regenerada, Tenebras y Lucem pudieron recuperar sus fuerzas y así acabar con Mali.

**Aquí termina la historia.**

Los cuatro potros estaban con los ojos como platos.

Withe wins:- Que….que…. ¿Qué paso con Mali?

Cadance:- El murió, pero según la leyenda su heredero aparecerá e intentara triunfar donde su ancestro fracaso.

Night shine:- ¿y qué hacemos? ¿Los 4 guerreros ya no están?

Zecora:- Excelente pregunta, pero la leyenda también cuenta que los herederos de los 4 guerreros aparecerán y se encargaran de derrotar al heredero de Mali.

Skyla:- Y los herederos, son ustedes.

La expresión en la cara de los 4 potros era evidente, no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

Night shine:- pero ¿Quién se le heredero de Mali?

Zecora:- En un principio habría creído que se trataba de Nightmare moon o de Discord pero nunca pude imaginar que el Heredero fuera Twilight Sparkle, tu madre Night shine.

Los otros 3 potros miraron a Night shine.

Little Jack:- ¿E..ee..Eres el hijo de la emperatriz?

Night shine: - S…si.

Withe wins:- No me lo creo.

Magictale:- Ya sabía que te avaí visto en algún lado. ¡Tú eres el hijo de esa maldita que mato a mis padres!

Little Jack y Withe wins se alejaron un poco de Night shine a lo cual el solo puso una cara de tristeza, por fin parecía que tendría amigos, pero parecía que su madre le arruinaba la vía aun sin estar presente.

Night shine suspiro – ¿Entonces mi mama es la heredera de Mali?

Zecora:- Es lo más probable.

Night shine puso cara triste pero extrañamente no estaba llorando.

Cadance:- Estas bien.

Night shine:- Sí – dijo con un tono apagado.

Zecora:- De ustedes dependerá detenerla.

Magictale:- ¿Pero cómo lo aremos?

Skyla:- Ustedes son descendientes de los 4 guerreros legendarios, su poder correr por sus venas, su destino es batallar y triunfar.

Zecora saco unas cosas, en frente de Magictale coloco un vaso con agua y en frente de Night shine coloco una hoja de un árbol.

Zecora:- Bien, tienen que desarrollar su control sobre sus elementos así que. Magictale quiero que te concentres y trates de manipular el agua de ese baso, tu desciendes de Neptuno guardián de los océanos y ríos, tu eres el único capaz de lograr el perfecto control del agua – Miro a Little Jack – Little Jack, tú tienes que lograr que una estalactita salga de la tierra – miro a Withe wins – Withe wins tu forma un pequeño tornado con el viento – miro a Night shine – Night shine tu trata de quemar esa hoja ¿entendieron?

Todos ascendieron con la cabeza y empezaron a concentrarse.

Zecora:- Casi lo olvido, Magic, Night no usen sus cuernos.

Pasaron varias horas pero por fin uno de ellos logro cumplir su objetivo, era Magictale, logro alcanzar un dominio perfecto sobre el agua del vaso, la manipulaba con facilidad sin la necesidad de usar la magia de unicornio.

Luego de una hora más Little Jack logro formar una estalactita y posteriormente Withe wins también lo logro.

Ya estaba anocheciendo pero Night shine no era capaz de quemar la hoja.

Cadance:- Night shine, continuaremos mañana.

Night shine:- ¡No! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Skyla:- Es tarde tienes que descansar.

Dejo de concentrarse y empezó a respirar forzosamente – Pero no estoy cansado – luego de eso cayó al piso completamente agotado.

Cadance:- No te preocupes no todos lo logran a la primera.

Mientras cenaban los 3 potros miraban a Night shine de forma extraña, lo miraban así desde que se enteraron de que era el hijo de Twilight.

Luego de la cena los potros estaban acostado, Night shine era el único que no podía dormir.

Night shine:- ¿Por qué yo no puedo? – dijo en voz baja pero al parecer Little Jack y Withe wins lograron escuchar algo.

Fin del capítulo 9.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Nota del autor:**

**Night shine: Heredero de júpiter, guardián del fuego.**

**Magictale: Heredero de Neptuno, guardián del agua. **

**White wins:- Heredero de Venus, guardián del viento. **

**Little Jack:- Heredero de Marte, guardián de la tierra. **

**Si una frase esta en minúscula con signos de exclamación el personaje lo dice con entusiasmo y si está en mayúscula entre signos de exclamación lo está gritando. **

Capítulo 10.

Avances.

White wins despierta en mitad de la noche pero nota que falta alguien.

Withe wins:- Oye Little Jack – dijo despertando a su compañero.

Little Jack:- Si – dijo con los ojos aun serrados.

Withe wins: - ¿Dónde esta Night shine?

Night shine no estaba, ambos bajaron las escaleras, pero el tampoco estaban. Luego salieron de la casa y notaron que Night shine estaba afuera.

Night shine estaba tratando de quemar la misma hoja.

Night shine (esforzándose) – ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – la hoja empieza a humear – Si solo un poco más – el humo se detiene – ¡Diablos! – dijo con ira.

Withe wins y Little Jack se acercan a su compañero.

Withe wins: - Oye Night shine, ¿no deverias estar durmiendo?

Night shine lo ignoro y siguió tratando.

Little Jack noto algo en su forma de hacerlo.

Little Jack:- Los haces mal.

Night shine:- ¿tú qué sabes?

Little Jack:- Sé que primero tienes que despejar tu mente y después pasa.

White wins:- Mira – Withe wins despejo su mente de toda preocupación y formo un pequeño tornado en su casco – ¿Vez?

Night shine hace caso y despeja su mente luego la hoja se quema por si sola.

Night shine: - ¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE! – Miro a sus dos compañeros – gracias.

Little Jack y Withe wins: - Denada.

Night shine:- Pero ¿por qué me ayudaron?

Little Jack:- Somos compañeros verdad.

Withe wins:- si somos todos amigos.

Night shine:- ¿Amigos?

Withe wins:- Claro, ¿por qué no habíamos de serlo?

Night shine:- Porque mi mama….

Little Jack:- Eso no importa.

Withe wins:- Cierto mi madre me dijo que jamás debo juzgar a un poni por sus padre o por su apariencia.

Night shine:- ¿En serio quieren ser mis amigos?

Little Jack y Withe wins: - Claro.

Night shine sonrió, por fin tenía amigos, algo que deseaba con el alma.

A la mañana siguiente Night shine demostró su logro a Cadance, Zecora y a Skyla, las cuales lo felicitaron.

Skyla:- Bien hecho campeón – le dijo sacudiéndole la melena.

Night shine:- Se lo debo a mis amigos.

Withe wins:- Llevas diciendo eso toda la mañana.

Night shine:- Es que son mis primeros amigos – dio un sonrisa a lo que Little Jack y Withe wins respondieron con otra, Magictale era el único que seguía mirándolo con odio.

Zecora:- Bien, ahora la fase 2.

Magictale:- ¿Cuál es la fase 2?

Zecora:- Deben lograr el control perfecto de su elemento.

Cadance:- Para eso tenemos un par de pruebas.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño valle que se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque everfree. En el soplaba una agradable brisa y había una pequeña laguna.

Skyla:- Bien llegamos.

Magictale:- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Cadance:- Controlaran sus elementos.

Zecora:- Bien, Magic quiero que trates de caminar sobre el agua.

Magictale:- ¡¿Cómo?!

Zecora:- Eres el heredero de Neptuno, por lo tanto tienes esa habilidad, cuando lo logres tenderas el control de tu elemento.

Magictale:- Ah está bien.

Zecora:- Bien, Little Jack quiero que tu trates de convertir esa piedra – dijo señalando una gran piedra cerca de la laguna – en escombros.

Little Jack:- No creo que sea posible.

Zecora:- Como heredero de Marte tienes la habilidad de controlar todo lo que sea tierra, por lo tanto puedes romper una roca.

Little Jack parecía dudoso.

Zecora:- Withe wins, quiero que controles los vientos formando un huracán que cubra toda esta área, pero no quiero que se te salga de control.

Withe wins estaba algo confundido ¿Cómo aria algo como eso?

Zecora:- Y finalmente Night shine, quiero que derritas esto – dijo dándole una espada – aumenta el calor hasta que el metal de esta espada sea líquido. Bueno a trabajar.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos puntos. Pasaron horas, Little Jack golpeaba esa roca tratando de romperla sin ningún éxito. Magictale estaba prácticamente nadando en el agua. Withe wins se concentraba sin ningún éxito para formar el huracán. Mientras Night shine trataba de aumentar el calor para derretir el metal pero no funcionaba.

Cadance, Skyla y Zecora observaban desde la sombra de un árbol.

Zecora:- Lo hacen mal – decía.

Skyla:- Te dije que si no entenderían.

Zecora:- Son los herederos de los 4 guardianes, ellos poseen una capacidad intelectual superior, debería ser fácil para ellos esto.

Cadance:- Te dijo que solo tienen 8 años, déjame a mí.

Ella se acercó - ¡Niños acérquense! – Dicho eso todos dejaron lo que hacían y se acercaron a Cadance.

Cadance:- ¿Cómo les va?

Magictale:- ¡Pero si tú nos estabas viendo! – dijo enojado.

Cadance:- Si los vi y sé que están haciendo algo mal.

Little Jack:- ¿Qué?

Cadance:- Un objetivo, si no tienen un objetivo claro no lo podrán lograr. Díganme ¿existe algo que quisieran hacer? ¿Un sueño que realizar? ¿Algo que desean conseguir?

Little Jack levanto el casco.

Cadance:- Sí.

Little Jack:- Yo quiero tener mi lugar favorito.

Night shine:- ¿tu que?

Little Jack:- Mi lugar favorito, es ese lugar al que todos pertenecemos, ese lugar al que puedes llamar hogar, el lugar que te da paz y armonía. El señor Cho me hablo de él.

Cadance:- ¿el señor Cho?

Little Jack:- Él era un viejo grifo con el cual viví, él me dijo que había buscado su lugar favorito durante toda su vida pero nunca lo pudo encontrar – una lagrima salió por su mejilla.

Cadance:- _Así que por eso estaba llorando cuando Skyla lo encontró – _Pensó.

Little Jack:- Ahora que lo pienso él fue lo más secano que tuve a un padre.

Cadance:- Me habría gustado conocerlo, parecía un grifo muy sabio. Tu objetivo es muy bueno piensa en lograrlo y podrás lograr todo. ¿Alguien tiene un sueño o algo que lo motive?

Withe wins:- ¡QUIERO VIAJAR POR EL MUNDO!

Cadance:- Guau esa es una gran meta, ojala la cumplas – le da una sonrisa - ¿alguien más?

Magictale:- Quiero ver el mar.

Little Jack:- ¿Por qué?

Magictale:- Mi mama siempre se la pasaba diciendo que el mar era lo más hermoso y que un día ella y papa me llevarían a conocerlo, pero no pudieron – miro a Night shine con odio, algo que Cadance noto – quiero verlo, quiero vivir allá.

Cadance:- Ya tienes una meta, ahora lograras lo que te propongas – miro a Night shine - ¿y tú?

Night shine:- Yo quisiera que…..

Cadance:- ¿Qué?

Night shine:- Quiero que todos sean felices – Cadance se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, Magictale quedo con la boca abierta – Eh visto como todos sufren y no quiero que sufran, quiero que todos sean libres y felices y que puedan lograr sus sueños.

Cadance sonrió y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima por la felicidad que le daba escuchar tal respuesta.

Cadance:- Todos tienen un muy buen objetivo, vuelvan a intentar pero antes de hacerlo visualicen sus metas y sus deseos más queridos.

Todos volvieron a los suyo, Cadance dio media vuelta y se dirigió con Zecora y su hija.

Cadance:- _Oh Shining, puedo ver que tu sueño de un mundo mejor paso a buenos cascos – _Pensó.

Los niños serraron los ojos en frente de sus respectivos retos.

Night shine:- _Quiero que todos sean felices- _Se concentra.

Withe wins:- _Veré el mundo – _Se concentra.

Little Jack:- _Mi lugar favorito – _Se concentra. 

Magictale:- _El mar – _Se concentra.

Casi al unísono todos abrieron los ojos, de la nada un huracán se formó en sima del valle, Magictale empezó a caminar sobre el agua, Little Jack destrozo la enorme roca en mil pedazos y el metal de la espada de Night shine se derritió casi al instante.

Night shine:- ¡LO LOGRAMOS!

Withe wins empezó a dar piruetas en el aire - ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Little Jack:- ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES! ¡¿NO LO CREES MAGIC?!

Magic solo sonrió

Little Jack:- Aguafiestas – empezó a reír - ¡HEY CHICOS ¿ENTENDIERON?! ¡AGUA- FIESTAS! JAJAJAJA.

Night shine, Magictale, y Withe wins lo miraban mal por el ridículo chiste.

Magictale:- Antes de hacer chiste tienes que aprender a tener buen sentido de humor.

Little Jack:- ¿Qué dices que no tengo buen sentido del…. ¡EDOR!

Withe wins le dio un coscorrón, lo que provocó un chichón al estilo del anime.

Withe wins:- De nada amigos.

Todos rieron.

Cadance, Skyla y Zecora se les acercaron.

Skyla:- Felicidades chicos.

Zecora:- Lo hicieron bien.

Cadance:- Yo digo que esto amerita una celebración.

Niños (menos Magictale):- Si

Little Jack:- Tu sí que eres un ¡AGUADO!

Magic le da un golpe en la cara y lo manda a volar (literalmente) mientras le grita - ¡CALLATE!

Esa noche, los 4 niños estaban dormidos, Little Jack estaba con un yeso en el brazo y el cuello.

Magictale no podía dormir.

Magictale:- Night shine, ¿estas despierto?

Night shine:- Ahora sí ¿Qué pasa Magic?

Magictale:- Te quería pedir perdón.

Night shine:- No.

Magictale:- Entiendo.

Night shine:- No te puedo perdonar, porque no hay nada que perdonar.

Magic no entendió.

Magictale:- Es que yo te culpe por….

Night shine:- No te preocupes, yo entiendo, además si pude soportar a mi madre por 8 años creo que puedo soportar cualquier cosa – ambos se echaron a reír.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

Twilight estaba sentada en su trono cuando un guardia entra.

Twilight:- ¿ya encontraron a los 4 mocosos?

Guardia:- Alteza, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo.

Twilight:- ¿Qué?

Guardia:- Les perdimos la pista.

Twilight se levanta de su trono y se acerca a la guardia.

Guardia (asustado):- A…alteza yo…..

Twilight:- ¿les perdiste la pista?

Guardia:- Bueno….este….yo.

Twilight:- ¡CALLATE! ¡Ya demostraste tu inutilidad! ¡Pondré a alguien más útil para buscarlos! ¡Puede pasar!

Las puertas se abrieron y rebelaron a un pegaso color negro con crin roja y una cutiemark en forma esvástica.

Twilight:- General Darkdrake, me alegra verlo.

Darkdrake:- Igualmente alteza – dijo mientras tomaba y besaba la pesuña de Twilight.

Twilight: Apartar de ahora tu estas a cargo de encontrar a los 4 mocoso.

Darkdrake:- Los are con gusto alteza.

Twilight:- Perfecto, por algo eres mi favorito, ahora sígueme.

Twilight guio al general hasta sus aposentos.

Darkdrake:- ¿Ahora quiere?

Twilight:- Es de muy mala educación hacer a una Emperatriz esperar.

Darkdrake:- Es que estaba ocupado con la misión que me asignaste.

Twilight:- Bueno ahora que estamos solos y si ese inútil de Darkdeath, podrías ayudarme a tener un mejor hijo.

Darkdrake:- Con gusto mi amor.

Acto siguiente ambos se tiraron sobre la cama y sus cuerpos empezaron a unirse en el ritual del amor.

La lengua de Darkdrake pasaba por todo el cuerpo de Twilight hasta llegar a su intimidad, mientras esta gritaba de placer la lamia el jugo del amor de Twilight.

Darkdrake se detuvo y miro a Twilight – Mi señora.

Twilight:- Mi caballero.

¿Esa no se la esperaban verdad?

Fin del capítulo 10.


	12. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11.

Un largo viaje.

Pasaron 7 años desde que los potros descubrieron el poder que fluía por sus venas. Ahora los 4 era adolecentes, todos habían madurado mucho, todos obtuvieron cutiemarks parecidas. Night shine obtuvo una espada samurái, Magic una espada como las de la edad media, White wins una lanza y Little Jack una gran hacha.

Era un día normal para los 4 adolecentes, levantarse temprano e ir a entrenar.

Zecora:- Bien muchachos, sorpréndanos – dijo parada al lado de Cadance y Skyla.

Los 4 elegidos estaban sosteniendo sus armas, cada uno con el arma que tenía por cutiemark.

Cadance saca un cronometro – ¿listos?

Skyla:- ¡YA! – los cuatro tenían sus collares puestos.

Había muchos maniquíes hechos con madera y los 4 adolescentes atacaron.

Little Jack:- ¡ROCKWAY! – Dijo golpeando el suelo con su hacha y generando un montón de estalactitas que avanzaban hasta los maniquíes.

Magictale:- ¡SERPIENTES DE AGUA! – Dijo mientras de la hoja de su espada salían 3 serpientes que avanzaban en dirección a los maniquíes.

White wins:- ¡VENTISCA! – Dijo dando un golpe con la punta de su lanza, generando una gran corriente de viento que avanzaba hacia los maniquíes.

Night shine:- ¡ESPADA DE FUEGO! – Dijo dando un corte con su espada y lanzando una cortina de fuego.

Los ataques dieron de lleno y todos los maniquíes quedaron reducidos a polvo.

Little Jack:- Ja somos los mejores.

Withe wins:- Nadie puede pararnos.

Todos se reían, crecieron también en arrogancia.

Cadance:- Calma caballeros.

Little Jack:- Por favor Cadance, ya quiero ir a darle una buena paliza a Twilight.

Zecora:- No la subestimes.

Magic con una sonrisa confiada – no es problema – empuña su espada en dirección a canterlot - ¡YO ME ENCARGARE DE ELIMIRARLA!

Little Jack:- ¡SIERTO! – lo dijo a toda velocidad.

Skyla:- Chicos no sean arrogantes, saben bien que la arrogancia es un arma que tiene el filo contra ustedes.

Cadance:- Ahora tenemos algo que decirles.

White wins:- ¡¿POR FIN IREMOS A CANTERLOT?!

Zecora:- No, pero ustedes tienen que irse.

Los 4:- ¡¿Qué?!

Cadance:- Les hemos enseñado bien, pero para conseguir el poder necesario para derrotar a Twilight deben ir con la orden.

Magic:- ¿la que?

Zecora:- es una organización que ha preservado la historia de los 4 guerreros y según la leyenda ellos les darán el poder para pelear.

Night shine sonreía tranquilamente – Bueno mientras más pronto lleguemos más pronto regresaremos jeje.

White wins:- ¡¿SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SONRRERI A TODO?!

Night shine:- Si, si no lo hiciera entonces todo iría para mal.

Little jack:- Bueno entonces ¿Cuándo salimos?

Zecora:- Ahora.

Magic:- ¿No vendrán?

Cadance:- No, nosotras no iremos al norte para ayudar a la resistencia.

Zecora:- Ustedes tendrán que viajar solos.

Withe wins:- Yo no veo problema, ¿hacia dónde está la orden?

Zecora:- No lo sabemos.

Los 4 caen al suelo como en el anime.

Withe wins:- ¡¿PERON NI SIQUIERA SABEN DONDE ESTA?!

Cadance:- el libro dice que ustedes deben buscarlo por sí mismos.

Night shine:- Bueno, empecemos.

Little jack:- ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER POCITIVO?!

Night shine:- Porque si me preocupara solo empeoraría las cosas – dijo dando una sonrisa y una risa calmada.

Skyla:- Vallan.

Zecora:- Y que Lucem y Tenebras los acompañen.

Little Jack:- Pero no empacamos.

Skyla saco 4 alforjas.

Withe wins:- Guau trabajan rápido.

Zecora:- NI te imaginas, tomen – les da el libro de la leyenda – creo que esto les dará una mano.

Night shine lo tomo – bien creo que esto nos ayudara.

Withe wins:- ¿Deberás tenemos que buscar nosotros solos?

Zecora:- No, exactamente. El libro dice que cuando empiecen el viaje un dragón les mostrara el camino, pero ustedes deben encontrarlo.

Little Jack:- ¿no pueden darnos un mapa?

Zecora:- Claro – le da un mapa de Equestria.

Night shine lo toma – Bien, hora de movernos.

Cadance:- Cuídense.

Magic:- Y ustedes.

Skyla:- Chau primo.

Night shine:- Chau prima.

Eran primos pero se llevaban como hermanos.

Zecora los detuvo - ¡ESPEREN! – Todos se detuvieron – olvide darles esto – les da unas túnicas – con esto podrán esconderse, Twilight sigue alerta.

Se pusieron las capas.

Night shine:- Bueno, creo que esto es el adiós.

Cadance:- No, es un hasta luego.

Zecora:- ¡Tengan cuidado!

Y así los 4 elegidos siguieron su camino.

En canterlot.

Twilight estaba en su gran comedor mientras sentada esperando. Cuando alguien entras.

Darkdrake:- Hola querida.

Twilight:- Ya volviste ¿tienes algo de información nueva mi amado?

Darkdrake:- Me temo que no alteza.

Ambos eran pareja, aunque no se casaron todavía.

Twilight:- Sabes, me estoy impacientando – dijo tomándolo del cuello.

Darkdrake con dificultad – M…..me encanta que te pongas ruda con migo amor.

Twilight lo suelta – Eres todo un masoquista.

Darkdrake:- Todos se excitan como pueden, además a ti te encanta humillarme en privado

Twilight:- Aunque tú lo disfrutas más, no es divertido torturar a alguien si este lo disfruta.

Darkdrake:- En eso concuerdo.

Twilight:- Un día de estoy quizás se me pase la mano y termine matándote.

Darkdrake:- No creo que quieras matar al padre de tu hijo.

Sip, ellos dos ya tenían un hijo.

Las puertas del comedor se abren y hay aparece un potro alicornio color rojo y crin negra con ojos rojos.

Twilight:-¿Príncipe Redblood? ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

Redblood:- Ya estudie mami.

Twilight:- Haber, sorpréndeme.

Redblood crea un increíble fénix negro con su magia.

Twilight:- Nada mal, eres mucho mejor que el inútil de tu hermano.

A Twilight no le importaba mencionar a Night shine/Darkdeath, lo usaba para dar ejemplo a su nuevo hijo.

Darkdrake:- Bien hijo mío prepárate, en 5 minutos en la arena, tenemos que practicar con la espada.

Redblood:- Pero ¿no puedo descansar?

Twilight:- ¡OBEDESE! ¡¿NO TE ACUERDAS DE LO QUE LE PASO A TU HERMANO POR NO OBEDESERME?!

Redblood (aterrado):- Se escapó y termino en el bosque everfree.

Twilight:- Cierto, siempre intente protegerlo, le entregue amor y cariño y me desobedeció y termino muerto por eso, ¿tú no quieres que te pase lo mismo verdad?

Redblood:- Glup, no.

Darkdrake: -Entonces ¿Qué aras?

Redblood (cabizbajo):- Los obedeceré.

Ambos:- Bien.

Redblood se fue.

Twilight:- Recuerda enseñarle tu crueldad mi amado, no podemos permitir que tenga las mimas debilidades que Darkdeath.

Darkdrake:- Si alteza.

Darkdrake se retiró.

Twilight:- Espero que Redblood sea un buen hijo, no como el inútil de Darkdeath. Mmmm tengo que buscarlos todavía, me pregunto dónde estarán.

La existencia de Redblood era secreta, ya que Twilight no quería que el pueblo se enterar que ella tuvo relaciones con su general.

En alguna parte de Equestria.

Los cuatro elegidos caminaban hasta que se detuvieron y Night shine reviso su mapa.

White shine:- ¿Qué dirección crees que debamos tomas?

Night shine:- ¿Cuál es el norte?

Little jack:- ¡NISIQUIERA SABES LAS DIRECCIONES BASICAS!

Night shine:- Es que no soy explorador – dijo sin sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Magic:- Oigan chicos.

Todos:- Sí.

Magic:- ¿No creen que deberíamos nombrar un lider?

Little jack:- ¿Un lider?

Magic:- No creo que sea prudente caminar por ahí si un lider.

Withe wins:- Eso es verdad ¿pero quién?

Magic:- Night shine, definitivamente.

Todos:- ¡¿QUE?!

Little jack:- ¡¿POR QUE EL?!

Magic:- Es que a mí no me gusta estar al frente de un equipo no lo tomes a mal Little.

Night shine:- Por mi está bien.

Withe wins:- Y por mí también.

Little jack (resentido):- Ok creo que no hay caso en llevar la contraria.

Magic:- Bueno, con ese punto aclarado solo nos falta ver por dónde está ese dichoso dragón.

Night shine:- Podria estar en cualquier lado.

Withe wins:- Lo malo es que casi todos los dragones son leales a Twilight.

Little jack:- Eso complicara las cosas.

En un paso elevado había un pequeño dragón (como del tamaño de Spike en la serie) que observaba todos los movimientos del grupo.

Dragón:- Creo que estos podrían ser.

Volviendo con el grupo.

Night shine:- Bien, volvamos a caminar quizás tengamos suerte.

Little jack:- No seas tonto Night, la suerte no existe.

De repente un pequeño dragón con escamas marrones, picos color negro, un cuerno que le salía de la nariz hacia arriba y uno ojos azules.

Dragón (con acento jamaiquino):- Hola pues, al fin los encuentro.

Little jack:- Retiro lo dicho, buscare una pata de conejo y un trebo de cuatro hojas.

Magic:- A eso le llamo rapidez.

Dragón:- Bien prepárense.

White wins:- ¿para qué?

Dragón:- Porque serán testigos de… ¡MIS INCREIBLES CHSITES!

Inserte cara de WTF.

Dragón:- Bien ¿Qué le pasa a una estrella cuando cae a tierra? Pues se convierte en una estrella ¡ESTRELLADA!

El dragón noto que los 4 ponis no estaban.

Dragón:- ¿Pero dónde fueron pues?

Vio y noto que los 4 ponis se estaban yendo.

Dragón:- ¡PONGAME ATENCION QUE NO EH TERMINADO!

Magic:- Que chiste más ridículo.

El dragón aparece en frente de ellos (como o izo no tengo idea) – No pueden irse sin escuchar mi espectáculo, porque yo soy un ¡PAYASIN! – Dijo poniéndose un disfraz de payaso y asiendo equilibrio en una pelota de playa. (WTF)

Little jack:- Díganme que no era igual que este tonto.

Withe wins:- No, al lado de sus chistes los tuyos dan gracias.

Magic se acercó y lo tumbo al suelo y luego le apunto con su espada.

Night shine:- ¿Qué haces?

Magic:- ¿Tu nombre dragon?

Dragón (tirado en el suelo y aterrado):- Mi nombre es…. Chocodragolove.

Magic le pica la nariz, cabe mencionar que la nariz de ese dragón era ENORME.

Chocodragolove:- ¡OYE TONTO ME PICASTE MI NARIZ DE BOLA!

Magic:- Perdón pero ¿ese es tu verdadero nombre?

Chocodragolove:- ¡PUES SI QUE CREIAS! Pues como ya les dije mi nombre es – pone pose romántica – CHOCO DRAGO LOVE, el rey de los chistes y el amor, apoco mis grandes orejas no parecen de wachinango – dijo como chiste, pero los 4 ponis solo se fueron sin prestarle atención - ¡PONGANME ATENCION! – Grito – Night shine, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Magic a respetar a los dragones?

Todos se detuvieron en un instante.

Night shine:- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Chocodragolove:- Bueno, cuando yo encuentro publico me aseguro de investigarlo a fondo para seleccionar bien mis increíbles chistes, se todo sobre usted, el alicornio se llama Night shine – dijo señalándolo – el unicornio Magictale – señalándolo – El pegaso White wins – dijo señalándolo – el poni de tierra se llama….. Little joto.

Little jack:- ¡MIRA IDIOTA ME LLAMO LITTLE JACK! (Joto = maricon)

Chocodragolove:- Ah perdón, te confundo con otro.

Sus amigos se reían de Little jack hasta que Night preguntó.

Night shine:- ¿tú sabes que buscamos?

Chocodragolove:- Claro que lo sé, yo sé todo de ustedes. Inclusive sé que eres el príncipe Darkdeath.

Sus amigos saltaron a la defensiva pero Night shine solo sonrió – Prefiero Night shine si no te molesta.

Night shine:- Si sabes todo de nosotros entonces sabrás donde está la orden.

Chocodragolove:- Claro que.

Night shine:- ¿Y dónde está?

Chocodragolove:- Mira la orden esta…

Todos:- Sí.

Chocodragolove:- Esta….

Todos:- Esta.

Chocodragolove:- ¡ORDENADA!

Todos pusieron cara de WTF.

Night shine miraba al suelo deprimido y Magic estaba al lado suyo. Little y Withe estaban persiguiendo al dragón jamaiquino.

Magic:- Es tu culpa sabes.

Night shine (deprimido):- Los sé.

Magic:- Dudo que sea el dragón que debe guiarnoss.

Chocodragolove:- ¡SOY EL DRAGON QUE DEBE ENJUAGARLOS!

Little jack lo embiste - ¡CAYATE!

Chocodragolove:- Cálmate pues.

Night shine los separa.

Night shine:- Hablando en serio, ¿sabes dónde está la orden?

Chocodragolove:- En las montañas aleluya, los vi allí.

Night shine:- ¿no guías?

Chocodragolove:- ¿Y si no quiero que?

Little jack saca su hacha.

Chocodragolove traga saliva – Pues rapidito como el correcaminos.

Night shine:- Una pregunta más ¿Por qué esos chistes tan pésimos?

El dragón sintió que el mundo se la caía en sima.

Chocodragolove:- Qué pues ¿por qué todos critican mis chistes?

Night shine:- Solo contesta – con una sonrisa.

Chocodragolove:- Porque quiero ser el más grande comediante de la historia.

Little jack:-¿quieres ser un comediante?

Magic:- Con esos chistes no lograra mucho.

Chocodragolove:- ¡CALLATE QUE SOY EL MEJOR DE MI PUBLO!

Withe wins:- Debe ser uno MUY pequeño.

Chocodragolove:- Ahora todos son comediantes.

Night shine:- Yo creo que puedes lograrlo.

Todos:- ¡¿Qué?!

Night shine:- Puedo ver que eres un buen dragón y tienes mucha determinación – el dragón color chocolate se ilusiono – a pesar de tus pésimos chistes creo que podrás mejorar. – el mundo volvió a caérsele en sima.

Chocodragolove:- Bueno los llevare, pueden decirme Chocodrag.

Night shine:- Bueno vamos.

Fin del cap 11.

**Bueno trate de agregar un poco de comedia al fic para no hacerlo tan trágico. ¿Les gusto el personaje de Chocodragolove? Por cierto ahora lo pondré como Chocodrag. **


	13. Capitulo 12

**Nota del autor:**

**Muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué Twilight mantiene oculta la existencia de Redblood cuando no dudo en mostrar el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano en el centro de canterlot? **

**La respuesta es que su hermano era un como el lider de la resistencia, el mostrar el cuerpo del lider de la resistencia aria que la población perdiera esperanza y fuera más controlable y el hecho de que fuera su hermano mayor hacia le tuviera miedo a Twilight, lo cual la favorecía aún más. Pero ella tenía miedo de que el pueblo empezar a pensar diferente si se sabía que ella tenía relaciones con su general, por eso se mantuvo en secreto su relación y su nuevo hijo. **

Capítulo 12.

Primera batalla.

Pasaron 2 días desde que el "dragón comediante" se sumó al grupo, en ese tiempo, él y night shine entablaron una buena amistad pero el resto del grupo no lo aguantaba, simplemente porque siempre insistía con sus ridículos chistes sin sentido.

Los 5 personajes estaban caminando por el desierto tratando de llegar a las montañas aleluya, las cuales se encuentran a unos 300 Km al sur de Equestria, el calor del desierto era insoportable, los 4 ponis y el dragón estaban sudando toda el agua de sus cuerpos y ya se les había acabado el agua.

Withe wins:- ¿Chocodrag cuanto falta?

Chocodrag (recuerden que habla con asentó jamaiquino):- Pues…. Unos 250 Km para las montañas y unos 50 para salir del desierto.

Little jack:- ¡¿QUE?! ¡TANTO!

Chocodrag:- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Yo no invente el desierto, yo invente ¡EL PUBERTO!

Inserte sonido de grillo.

Magic le pica el pico con su espada.

Chocodrag:- ¡AHHHHHHYYYY, MI NARIZITA! ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE PICARME EL PICO?!

Magic:- Cuando pares con tus chistes yo paro con eso de picarte la nariz.

Little jack:- Creo que se te paso el casco Magic.

Chocodrag:- ¡También se te paso el mundial tarugo! – dijo vestido con la camiseta de España del mundial Sudáfrica 2010 y sosteniendo una bandera.

Vuelva a insertar el sonido del grillo.

Chocodrag:- Al menos a un grillito le gustan mis chistes – dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos serrados, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que Magic le apuntaba con su espada, la cual irradiaba un aura mágica.

Magic:- Tus chistes son una porquería siempre nos los cuentas y nos obligas a reírnos de ellos, ya es el colmo contigo ¡Primero aprende a tener un buen sentido del humor!

Night shine pone su pesuña en el hombro de Magic – Cálmate Magic, el solo quiere cumplir su sueño, ¿cierto chocodrag?

Chocodrag:- ¡ESO MISMO DIJO ESTE POLLITO Y ME LO COMI TODITO! – Dijo sacando un pollo con papas al horno de su bolsillo (mi dios este es como la versión dragonificada de Pinkie pie)

Luego de es chiste tan bueno (si como no) los 4 ponis miraron al dragón con ojos asesinos y empezaron a perseguirlo.

Chocodrag:- ¡NO NO NO! ¡ESPEREN AMIGOS!

Withe wins: - ¡VEN AQUÍ CHOCODRAG!

Little jack:- ¡QUEDATE QUIETO PARA QUE PARTA A LA MITAD! ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE CORTE UNA PIERNA POR ERROR?!

Magic:- ¡ME TIENES ARTO!

Night shine:- ¡ME VOLVI LOCO!

Desde una colina una libélula observaba a los 4 ponis persiguiendo al dragón.

En canterlot.

Twilight estaba en su trono sintiendo mucha frustración, su hijo Redblood, era como su primer hijo Darkdeath/Night shine, como su hermano no le gustaba matar y era amable con los ponis de la servidumbre, tanto Twilight como Darkdrake avían decidido implementar "el cuarto" con él para ver si así lo volvían más duro.

De repente Twilight es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un unicornio blanco con crin negra y una bata de laboratorio la interrumpe.

Unicornio:- A…a…alteza.

Twilight:- Dr Malicob, espero que me traiga buenas noticias ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción del misil? (Capitulo 3)

Dr Malicob:- Ehh bueno, hubo un problemita.

Twilight (roja de ira):- ¿Cuál?

Dr Malicob:- Bueno, los datos, el prototipo y los científicos se perdieron con el atentado de hace unos años.

Twilight:- ¿y?

Dr Malicob:- Bueno no hemos podido repetir los logros del Dr Mark.

Twilight se acerca al Dr Malicob – Doctor.

Malicob empieza a temblar.

Twilight:- No se preocupe, suponía esto por ello tengo otro plan.

Dr Malicob:- ¿Qué plan alteza? – decía incrédulo.

Twilight:- Nunca lo sabrás, ya que no puedes terminar el proyecto ya no me sirves –una cara de terror se dibujó en el rostro del unicornio - ¡GUARDIAS!

Dos guardáis pegasos aparecen.

Twilight:- Llévense a este inútil y a todo su inútil equipo y mátenlos, ya no me sirven.

Guardia 1:- Si alteza – ambos hacen reverencia y se llevan a rastras al unicornio.

Malicob:- ¡ALTEZA POR FAVOR TENGO HIJOS!

Twilight:- ¿enserio? Mátenlos también.

Malicob:- ¡ALTEZA! ¡NOOOOOOOO! – Las puertas de la sala del trono se sierra.

Twilight suspira – Ahh estoy rodeada de tontos – la misma libélula que observaba a los 4 ponis y al dragón entro por la ventana y se puso frente a Twilight – Ah bien ¿Qué noticias me traes? – La libélula empezó a emitir un ruido extraño - ¡¿QUE LOS 4 HEREDEROS APARECIERON?! – se dirige a la libélula – me has servido bien – la apasta – gracias.

Twilight se tele trasporta hacia los jardines reales.

Twilight se dirige a lo que parece ser un enorme agujero en medio del jardín.

Twilight:- Mi querido Spike, tengo un trabajo para ti.

El agujero emerge una enorme dragón color morado con escamas verdes y ojos rojos – Twilight, mi gran amiga ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – dijo con una voz grave.

Spike creía ciegamente en Twilight, él todavía la veía como una madre por ello la obedecía en todo, inclusive la obedeció cuando decidió matar a Celestia. Lamentablemente para Spike ella ya no lo veía como un amigo como su asistente Numero 1, ella solo lo veía como una herramienta desechable, pero el pobre Spike creía que todavía tenían amistad.

Twilight:- Spike, mi soldado número 1 – dijo mintiendo – Necesito que vallas al desierto que esta al sur del bosque everfree y te encargues de unas pestes, 4 ponis y un bebe Dragón.

Spike:- Sera un placer servirte Twilight, mi gran amiga, la única la que puedo llamar madre.

Twilight:- Cierto Spike, yo soy lo más cercano que has tenido a una madre, ahora se buen hijo y mata a esos ponis.

Spike:- Si Twilight – despliega sus alas y se va volando.

Darkdrake aparece detrás de Twilight.

Darkdrake:- ¿Mandaste a Spike? ¿Sabes que él no podrá con ellos?

Twilight:- Los dragones son tontos, si muere no es gran perdida, solo es para ver qué clase de poderes tienen.

Darkdrake:- Cierto los dragones son estúpidos no tiene caso que existan.

Twilight:- Bien dicho ¿y Redblood?

Darkdrake:- En el cuarto.

Twilight:- Déjalo 4 horas más, a ver si se le quita lo maricon con eso.

En el desierto.

Los 4 ponis caminaban, detrás de ellos venia Chocodrag con los ojos morados y usando una rama como bastón.

Chocodrag:- ¿era necesario que me pegaran tanto?

Withe wins:- Tú te los buscaste.

Magic:- Mira chocodrag la única razón por la que sigues vivo es porque tienes que guiarnos.

Chocodrag:- Pero podrías respetarme un poquito.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí.

Todos menos Night shine:- ¡PRIMERO APRENDE A CONTAR CHISTES!

Night shine miraba las nubes y sonreía.

Little jack:- Tú siempre sonriendo.

Magic:- Un día se te va a trabar la cara.

Withe wins:- Espero estar hay para reírme.

Chocodrag:- Oigan amigos.

Todos se detienen y miran al dragón, el cual temblaba como si no hubiese un mañana.

Chocodrag:- T…..t….tenemos compañía – dijo señalando el cielo.

Los 4 miraron el cielo y pudieron divisar a un enorme dragón que aterrizo frente a ellos.

Night shine lo conocía, lo vio pocas veces pero sabía quién era. Su madre lo había obligado a ver más de una ejecución donde Spike fue el verdugo.

Night shine: - Es Spike.

Magic: - ¿spike?

Little jack:- ¿y ese quién es?

Night shine: - El Verdugo favorite de Twilight.

Todos quedaron helados con eso.

Spike miro al alicornio.

Spike:- ¿Darkdeath? ¿Estas vivo? – Spike tenía cierta simpatía con él, antes de que todo pasara Spike miraba a night como un hermano menor y todavía lo miraba igual. Una sonrisa se dibuja en Spike – ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES VIVO! – Spike nota a los otros 4 seres - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Nota los collares – Night tu eres….. El heredero de júpiter.

Los 4 sacan sus armas (Night shine una catana, Magic una espada medieval, Little jack un hacha, Withe wins una lanza) y las cubren con la energía de sus collares (cada arma fue recubierta con una aura del color del collar de su dueño)

Night shine:- ¡SI!

Spike:- ¿pero por qué? ¿Cómo puedes traicionar a tu madre? ¡A TWILIGHT! ¡QUIEN TE DIO LA VIDA!

Night shine:- ¿Y olvidas que me dio sufrimiento? ¿Sabes quién es Twilight en realidad?

Spike:- Una buena lider y lo más cercano que eh tenido a una madre.

Night shine:- Ella tiene los cascos manchados con la sangre de miles.

Spike:- Esos miles se oponen a ella, yo debo protegerla de quienes la amenacen, te llevare con ella para que puedas volver a ser parte de nuestra familia.

Night shine:- ¡PRIMERO MUERTO!

Spike:- Entonces te obligare a ir y disculparte con ella.

Night shine: - ¡JAMAS!

Spike mire a Chocodrag - ¿un dragon? ¡¿QUE HACES CON LOS REBELDES?! ¡TU ESPECIE ES LEAL A TWILIGHT!

Magic:- Chocodrag escóndete.

Chocodrag:- ¡YO TAMBIEN PUEDO SER UTIL!

Withe wins:- ¡ESCONDETE! ¡SI TE PERDEMOS JAMAS LLEGAREMOS CON LA ORDEN!

Chocodrag obedece y se esconde.

Spike:- Bien – hace sonar sus nudillos – Te llevare con madre y te disculparas con ella.

Night shine:- ¡JAMAS! ¡ESPADA DE FUEGO! – Una gran llamarada avanza hacia Spike y le da de lleno.

Una gran cortina de humo cubre al dragón.

Withe wins: - ¡LOS LOGRASTE NIGHT!

El humo se dicipa y Spike está sin un rasguño.

Spike:- Tienes que estar bromeando si crees que con eso me vencerás.

Night shine:- ¡RAPIDO ATAQUES COMBINADOS!

Withe wins levanta vuelo junto con Night shine.

Withe wins y Night shine - ¡TORNADO DE FUEGO! – Withe creo un tornado con su lanza y Night le sumo una gran llamarada generando una tornado de fuego.

Mientras tanto en tierra.

Little jack y Magictale - ¡ESTALACTICAS DE HIELO! – Little jack realizo su técnica de Rockway (capitulo anterior) y Magic congelo las estalactitas que salían.

Spike:- No me hagan reír – Dijo.

Spike escupió una gran llamarada verde que acabo con las estalactitas de hielo y con tornado de fuego, la llamarada de Spike mando a volar a los 4 ponis.

Los cuatro cayeron mal heridos en el suelo.

Spike:- ¿este es el poder de los 4 elegidos? ¡Que basura!

Chocodrag sale de su escondite - ¡OYE LAGARTIJA ADICTA A LOS ESTEROIDES!

Spike abre los ojos como platos - ¿Quién osa insultarme?

Chocodrag:- ¡YO! ¡EL GRAN CHOCODRAGOLOVE JOSE ESTABAN MARIANO GONZALES DE LA ROSA RAMIRES!

Spike:- que nombre, tus padres seguro te odiaban.

Chocodrag:- ¡CAYATE LAGARTIJA! ¡A MIS AMIGOS NADIE LOS TOCA!

Withe wins:- ¡CHOCODRAG NO!

Magic:- ¡ESCONDETE INSENSATO!

Little jack:- ¡TE MATARA!

Night shine empezó a sonreír como siempre.

Magic:- ¿Por qué sonríes?

Night shine:- Por lo que viene.

Spike:- ¿y qué vas a hacer para detenerme?

Chocodrag:- ¡ESTO! – Las garras de Chocodrag brillaron con un color amarillo y luego ese brillo se extendió a todo su cuerpo - ¡NADIE TOCA A MIS AMIGOS!

La apariencia de chocodrag cambia y se convierte en un dragón del tamaño de un grifo adulto (un poco más grande que Gilda), su cola se vuelve larga y puntiaguda, sus brazos y piernas se alargan, su cabeza adquiere un aspecto más dragonico, su apariencia era como la de un leopardo dragonificada sin alas.

Chocodrag:- ¡AHORA SI LAS VAS A PAGAR! – Dijo con una voz seria y grave.

Los 4 ponis se quedaron con las mandíbulas por el suelo, menos Night shine quien seguía sonriendo.

Spike:- Impresionante pero eres muy pequeño para…

Chocodrag:- A falta de tamaño – en una milésima de segundo ya estaba detrás de Spike – La velocidad viene bien.

Spike estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera Rainbow dash tenía tal velocidad.

Spike:- ¡Con que si eh! – trata de golpearlo con su garra pero este lo esquiva con facilidad.

Spike sigue tratando e agarrarlo pero Chocodrag lo elude con mucha facilidad.

Mientras los 4 ponis miraban sorprendidos la velocidad del dragón.

Withe wins:- ¡QUE VOLOCIDAD!

Magic:- Nunca vi a alguien tan rápido.

Little jack:- Sorprendente.

Night shine se para – Chicos, es nuestra oportunidad, mientras Chocodrag lo entretiene aremos un ataque combinado.

Withe wins:- Pero si eso no lo daña.

Night shine:- Un ataque combinado los 4 a la vez – Eso sorprendió a todos, nunca habían tratado de combinar los 4 elementos en un solo ataque.

Little jack:- pero. Jamás intentamos algo así.

Night shine le sonríe – Siempre hay una primera vez.

Night shine: - ¡AHORA!

Little jack: - ¡RACKWAY EXTREMO! – Un montón de estalactitas salieron alrededor de Spike y lo invalidaron.

Spike:- ¡¿PERO QUE?!

Magic:- ¡HIELO ETERNO! – Con su espada congelo las estalactitas gigantes, inmovilizando a Spike aún más.

Night shine:- ¡AGAMOSLO TODOS JUNTOS!

Todos fusionaron sus poderes creando un gran rayo rojo, azul, marrón y verde (los colores en espiral), cuando el rayo dio en Spike se escuchó una inmensa explosión.

Unos minutos después.

Los ponis y el dragón (des transformado) veían la cortina de humo que formo la explosión esperando que Spike esté muerto o herido para sacarle información.

Withe wins:- Oye Chocodrag ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías ese poder?

Chocodrag:- Porque no me preguntaron.

Little jack:- Tu velocidad es impresionante pero ¡¿POR QUE CARAJO NO TE TRANSFORMASTE ANTES Y NOS LLEVASTE EN TU LOMO HASTA LAS MONTAÑAS?! – Grito enojado.

Chocodrag:- Bueno es que no controlo mi transformación del todo todavía.

Night shine:- Tranquilo Little jack, caminar no nos hace daño.

Magic:- Estoy con él.

Little jack:- ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE LO APOLLAS?!

Magic:- Porque quiero.

Little jack pega una gran grito

Chocodrag:- Este tío está más loco que una cabra.

Withe wins:- Y eso que tú no compartiste habitación con él por 8 años.

Night shine:- ¡CHISCO EL HUMO!

El humo ya se estaba disipando pero cuando acabo de disiparse no había nada, ni cuerpo ni nada de Spike.

Night shine:- ¿pero qué paso?

Magic:- Creo que se escapó.

Chocodrag:- Bueno de todas formas ya sabemos cómo ganarle.

Night shine:- Cierto continuemos.

Little jack:- ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO!? – Grito (agregue eco)

Chocodrag:- guau sí que tienes pulmones.

Withe wins:- Digamos que su temperamento no es exactamente bueno.

Chocodrag:- Eso lo explica bien…..

Little jack:- ¡CAYENCE! - Dijo mandando a volar a Chocodrag y a Withe wins.

Magic le susurra a Night shine:- Deberíamos mandarlo a clases de control de la ira.

Night shine:- Estoy con tigo.

En canterlot.

Twilight estaban en los jardines con su amado Darkdrake discutiendo sobre su hijo.

Darkdrake:- Ese niño necesita aprender a ser frio.

Twilight:- Más vale que aprenda rápido si no usare un mazo con él.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cunado un moribundo dragón morado cae frente a ellos.

Spike:- T…Twilight.

Twilight lo mira sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Twilight:- Spike ¿Qué paso?

Spike:- Darkdeath…esta… con los rebeldes– los ojos de Twilight y los de Darkdrake se abren como platos ante eso.

Twilight:- ¡ESTA VIVO!

Darkdrake:- ¡CON LOS REBELDES!

Spike:- Y el…es…el heredero de júpiter.

Twilight y Darkdrake:- ¡¿QUE?!

Spike toce sangre – Trate de convencerlo para que volviera con nosotros pero…. Se negó.

Twilight:- ¡DEVI MATARLO CUANDO TUVE OPOTUNIDAD!

Los ojos de Spike se abren como platos.

Spike:- ¿Q…que dices?

Twilight:- Que debí matarlo en lugar de abandonarlo en el bosque everfree. Seguro que Zecora o Cadance lo encontraron.

Spike:- Pero, él es tu hijo.

Twilight:- ¿Y eso qué?

Spike:- Pero….. el… - Spike empezaba a entender - entonces ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Twilight:- Tu solo eres una herramienta, desde el principio supe que no podrías contra los 4 herederos solo te mande para ver que poderes tenían, y para que sepas todos los dragones son estúpidos yo personalmente me encargare de eliminar a esta maldita especie.

Spike queda impactado ante esa revelación.

Spike:- ¡Tu! – Dice con furia - ¡LOS DRAGONES TE EMOS SERVIDO POR CIEMPRE NO PUEDES ELIMINTARNOS!

Twilight:- Spike, mi querido Spike, tu especie tiene su lugar ¡EN EL INFIERNO!

Dicho eso Twilight usa el hechizo de extracción de almas y succiona el alma del pobre Spike.

Twilight:- Darkdrake, ordena que se lleven este pedazo de carne podrida al basurero y dile a los dragones que necesito a un nuevo verdugo, ve si me consiguen uno de tres cabezas o algo así, será más útil.

Darkdrake:- Si mi lady.

Fin del cap 12.


	14. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13.

El surgir de los demoños de la realeza.

En canterlot, la población sufría del maltrato de los soldados, del hambre y la sed, mientras en el palacio Twilight disfrutaba de una gran cena con su amante (porque no estaban casados) y su hijo, quien estaba aterrado por el horror de estar encerrado en "el cuarto"

Cenaban en un balcón que les proporcionaba vista de toda la ciudad de canterlot

Twilight:- Dime Redblood, ¿aprendiste tu lección?

Redblood:- S…s…si mama – dijo con miedo, el efecto del aislamiento era más efectivo en el que en Night shine.

Twilight:- Bien, mañana tu padre te enseñara a tratar a la basura que tenemos por súbditos.

Darkdrake:- Si, solo míralos – señalando a los barrios pobre (básicamente toda la ciudad menos el palacio) – Todos quejándose, hay no tengo comida, no tengo agua, que llorones.

Twilight:- Bien dicho – miro a su hijo – más tarde quiero tener una charla a solas con tigo.

Más tarde, Darkdrake se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansado y Twilight quedo sola con su hijo en la sala del trono.

Twilight:- Hijo ¿sabes por qué quería hablar con tigo?

Redblood trago saliva – N..no mami.

Twilight:- Te daré una lección – lo guía a la torre donde estaba el telescopio de Celestia, ella decidió conservarlo - ¿Qué ves? – dijo señalando al barrio más pobre de canterlot.

Redblood miro a través del telescopio y vio a muchos ponis en las calles sufriendo hambre y abusos de los soldados, pero también pudo ver una casa con una familia, un padre, una madre, un hijo y una hija, a pesar de no tener nada se veían felices juntos, reían y compartían. Eso hizo que Redblood sonriera.

Twilight noto su sonrisa, rápidamente le quita el telescopio y mira hacia donde él estaba bien, y ve a esa feliz familia. Luego un flashback viene a la mente de Twilight.

Flashback:

Aquí podemos observar a Twilight unos años atrás, se veía feliz, se había casado con flash sentry y recientemente habían tenido un precioso alicornio negro de crin y ojos azules, era Night shine.

Flash le hacía cosquillas al potro – Cariño, mira que potro tan fuerte tenemos.

Twilight:- Si, es tan tierno – lo toma en brazos – Hola Nighty (el apodo que le dio) ¿Cómo está mi querido hijo hoy? – el potro sonríe.

Twilight lo pone en su cuna.

Flash:-¿quieres jugar night? – le acerca un oso de peluche, luego night shine hace como si tuviera una espada en la boca y se enfrenta a la "letal bestia"

Twilight:- Míralo, un día rescatara a su princesa – mira a flash – como su padre lo hizo hace unos años.

Flash se sonroja – Twilight.

Twilight:- Aun lo recuerdo, ese malvado dragón me tenía en sus garras y tu llegaste con tu espada y me salvaste – abusa a su esposo y empieza a besarlo.

Flash:- Twilight no frente al niño – ambos miraron la cuna y Night shine se estaba riendo.

Fin flashback.

Twilight se sacude la cabeza – _Estúpidos recuerdo - _Piensa_. _

Twilight mira a su hijo, quien la miraba extrañado, su madre se quedó observando por varios minutos esa casa.

Redblood:- Mama ¿estás bien?

Twilight:- Si, y ahora déjame darte la lección – Twilight hace brillar su cuerno y la casa que Redblood y ella estaban observando se prende fuego, luego Twilight obliga a Redblood a mirar por el telescopio y puede ver a la familia corriendo a la puerta tratando de escapar de las llamas, cuando por fin llegan Twilight vuelve a hacer brillar su cuerno y la puerta es cubierta por llamas. Posteriormente Redblood retira la vista del telescopio horrorizado y ve a su madre.

Twilight:- Mira hijo, esto lo debes entender, los ponis son inútiles no tiene caso que existan, solo los alicornios merecen vivir esta tierra – dijo sin emociones.

Redblood:- ¿pero qué hay de papa?

Twilight:- Al igual que todos solo es una herramienta hijo mío, pronto obtendré el poder que necesito y nuestra raza se alzara sobre todas las demás ¡como la única raza dominante! ¡y serviremos solo al único y verdadero dios y amo del mundo!

Redblood:- ¿Q..Quién?

Twilight sonríe:- Todo a su tiempo.

Un guardia aparece.

Guardia:- Alteza, sus consentidos están aquí.

Twilight perfecto agallos pasar.

Guardia:- ¿Emperatriz?

Twilight:- ¿Qué quieres?

Guardia:- Quería saber ¿Cómo va lo que me prometió?

Twilight:- ¿a qué te refieres?

Guardia:- hace 1 semana me dijo que si no cuestionaba su voluntad le daría a mi hijo un puesto importante a su lado.

Twilight:- Ah si ya recuerdo, no te preocupes cuando tenga las novedades serás el primero en saber – dijo – _Que idiota, enserio piensa que voy a permitir que un inútil poni este a mi lado, apenas tolero al idiota de Darkdrake – _Pensó – Ahora has pasar a mis soldados.

Guardia:- Mil gracias alteza, que los dioses la bendigan – dijo – _Si mi padre y madre me vieran sentirían vergüenza, pero no me importa, solo me importa mi hijo y que tenga un buen futuro y si esta es la única forma que así sea – _Pensó.

El guardia abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a dos ponis encapuchados, uno era un poco más grande que un poni normal, el otro era tan alto como Twilight.

El guardia se iba a retirar.

Twilight:- Guardia quédese, podria necesitar sus servicios.

Guardia:- Si su magnificencia.

Ambas figuras encapuchadas se arrodillaron ante Twilight, la figura más pequeña dijo con una voz masculina - Maestra, ¿para qué no ha convocado?

La figura más alta dijo con una voz femenina - ¿Cuál es vuestro sufrimiento? Para que nos ágamos cargo.

Twilight sonrió.

Redblood:- Mama ¿Quiénes son?

Twilight:- Son "los demoños de la realeza", mi más fieles soldados y la elite de la elite de mis fuerzas, nadie que haya peleado contra ellos ha vivido para contarlo – dijo con malicia, su hijo se aterro ante eso.

Poni masculino:- ¿Qué requiere emperatriz Twilight?

Twilight:- Quiero que vallan al sur y eviten a toda costa que los 4 herederos lleguen con la orden, maldita sea si tan solo supiera donde están.

Poni femenina:- Tranquila alteza, nosotros nos aremos cargo.

Twilight:- Bien, pero antes, ¿pueden encargarse de una rata?

Ambos:- ¿Quién?

Twilight:- Este – Señalando al poni al que le había prometido que le daría un puesto importante a su hijo.

Guardia:- ¡ALTEZA! ¡¿Qué DICE?!

Twilight:- Se bien que tu familia sirvió a Celestia fielmente por más de 1500 años, no eres de fiar – dijo con malicia.

Guardia:- ¡POR FAVOR TENGU HIJO! ¡SU MADRE MURIO HACE UNOS AÑOS! ¡SOY SU UNICA FAMILIA!

Twilight:- Bueno entonces… Maten también a su hijo.

Guardia:- ¡ALTEZA NO….

No pudo terminar pues el poni masculino saco una guadaña y lo decapito con facilidad.

Poni femenino:- No se vale, yo también quería algo de sangre.

Twilight:- Mata al potro.

Poni femenina:- Si alteza.

Twilight:- ¡AHORA VALLAN! ¡Y TRAIGNAME AL HEREDERO DE JUPITER VIVO!

Ambos:- Si su magnificencia.

Ambos se retiraron y Twilight miro a su hijo.

Twilight:- Si una palabra de lo que escuchaste sale de este cuarto, te rompo tus patéticas alas ¿entiendes? – dijo sin mirar a su hijo.

Redblood:- S….si mama.

Darkdrake entro a la habitación – Hola amor mío, sabes no puedo dormir ¿quieres una sesión?

Twilight:- Sabes que si mi amado – dijo – _Otra vez tengo que aguantar a este idiota, la única razón por la que sigue vivo es porque su crueldad no tiene comparación._

Con los 4 herederos.

Los 5 ponis y el dragón guía habían salido del desierto y se dispusieron a descansar cerca de un pequeño lago.

Little jack se disponía a tomar agua del lago, pero justo cuando estaba por beber Little jack y Withe wins se tiran de bomba al agua.

Little jack:- ¡IDIOTAS! ¡Quiero tomar agua! ¡No la contaminen!

Withe wins:- Que llorón eres, solo queremos remojarnos, mira a Night shine él está tranquilo – Night shine estaba flotando en el agua en posición de tabla (ósea acostado en el agua, flotando) se podía divisar una burbuja en su nariz al puro estilo del anime cuando un personaje está dormido profundamente.

Magic:- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Withe wins:- Ni idea.

Magic:- Él es un caso especial.

Little jack:- Bueno, ahora salgan del agua quiero beber un po….. – no pudo terminar pues chocodrag se tiro al agua salpicando a Magic.

Chocodrag:- ¡Ahhh! ¡Esto es refrescante!

Luego vio a Little jack quien tenía una clara expresión de enojo.

Little jack:- ¡ODIO QUE MOJEN MI PELAJE! – inserte un fondo en llamas detrás de Little jack.

Chocodrag:- ¡HAY NO TE ESPONJES!

Little jack se suena los cascos - ¡Ahora si te vas a enterar! – Little empseo a perseguir a Chocodrag, Magic y Withe wins traban de pararlos y Night shine estaba dormido.

No muy lejos, los dos "Demoños de la realeza" estaban observando.

Masculino:- No parecen muy eficientes.

Femenina:- No logro entender como derrotaron a Spike.

Con los herederos y el guía.

Chocodrag corría a toda velocidad. - ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO NO NO!

Little logra atrapar a Chocodrag y lo lanza al agua, y este cae sobre Night shine, despertándolo.

Night shine:- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

Nota a Chocodrag.

Night shine:- ¿llueven reptiles?

Todos llevaron sus pezuñas a la cara.

Night shine sale del agua.

Night shine:- Bien ¿seguimos?

"Los demoños de la realeza" aparecen.

Night shine:-¿y ustedes quiénes son?

Femenina:- Se ve que no nos recuerdas, bueno nos presentaremos.

El poni macho se saca la túnica revelando a un unicornio gris oscuro y crin negra con un cuerno rojo y afilado, vestía una armadura y una capa roja con bordes blancos, la misma cubría su cutiemark.

La yegua se sacó la túnica revelando a una alicornio con pelaje similar a Luna pero su melena era como una nube de polvo galáctico y podía ver una cutiemark en forma de media luna en medio de una especie de mancha color cielo nocturno.

Little jack se queda viendo a la alicornio - _¡Oh gran diosa del amor ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?! – _Pensó.

Unicornio:- ¡YO SOY SOMBRA!

Yegua:- ¡Y YO SOY NIGHTMARE MOON!

Ambos:- Y somos los demoños de la realeza, leales a la gran y poderosa Twilight y no descansaremos hasta cumplir nuestra misión.

El mundo de Little jack se derrumbó - _¡Por fin encuentro a la yegua de mi alma y resulta que sirve a Twilight! ¡¿Qué te ice?! ¡A ver! – _Pensó mirando el cielo.

Night shine:- ¿y su misión seria? 

Todos se cayeron al suelo estilo anime.

Magic:- ¡MATARNOS IDIOTA!

Night shine:- Ah era de esperarse.

Sombra:- Ahora morirán – saca su guadaña.

Nightmare moon:- Claro que morirán – saca una alabarda.

Ambos cubren sus armas con un aura purpura oscuro.

Withe wins:- Parece que tenemos una pelea interesante.

Todos sacan sus armas y las cubren con sus auras y Chocodrag se transformó en su forma de leopardo dragoneado.

Magic:- Deberían rendirse ahora que pueden.

Tanto Nightmare moon como Sombra sonrieron.

Nightmare moon/Sombra:- Están muy equivocados niños.

Night shine:- Chocodrag usa tu velocidad.

Chocodrag:- A la orden – desaparece.

Sombra:- Es rápido pero.

Chocodrag tomo una gran distancia de por lo menos 5 Km y se lanzó para embestir a Sombra - ¡No te la esperaba verdad! ¡Ya te vi! – Sombra es cubierto por una gran capa de humo.

El humo se dicipa y se ve a sombra sosteniendo con su casco a Chocodrag del cuello – Pero no lo suficiente.

Luego lo lanza con sus compañeros y Chocodrag se des transforma. Los 4 ponis lo intentan ayudar.

Withe wins: - Chocodrag ¿Estás bien?

Chocodrag:- Auch va a doler mañana – dijo pasándose su garra por la cabeza.

Nightmare moon:- Para ustedes no hay mañana - clava su alabarda contra el suelo.

Sombra:- Y jamás lo abra – clava su guadaña contra el suelo.

Un gran terremoto se escuchó y una posteriormente hubo una gigantesca explosión, mucho más grande y poderosa que la que realizaron los 4 ponis cuando combinaron sus poderes para vencer a Spike.

Los 4 ponis y el dragón:- ¡Ahhhhhh! – Grito de dolor.

Hubo una gran luz blanca.

Unos minutos después.

El péquelo valle se había convertido en gran cráter similar al que generan las explosiones nucleares.

Nightmare moon:- Creo que nos pasamos, teníamos que llevarnos al portador del fuego vivo.

Sombra:- Tranquila, ellos están vivos ¿pero dónde?

No muy lejos de hay en una pequeña cueva.

Night shine uso toda su magia para transportarse a él y a sus amigos lejos del peligro, pero los 4 estaban inconscientes y con grandes heridas, Night shine por su lado no estaba mejor, tenía muy serias lastimaduras, respiraba agitadamente y apenas se podía mantener de pie.

El deja caer su catana y se desploma en el suelo de la cueva inconsciente.

Continuara.

Fin del cap 13


End file.
